The Sound of Change
by ChaosxPaladin
Summary: Giving his life to protect the city he loves, a young demon hunter and his succubus companion are whisked away to the land of Halkeginia. Unsure of what to do in a world without demons, the two decide to do what they do best: to protect the people, and spread the joy of music in style!
1. How this Fanfic Works

How this Fanfic Works

Hello, and thank you for taking the time to read The Sound of Change! Before you move onto the next chapter to begin the story, I would like to go over how I want this fanfic to be read. You don't have to do this, but it is my intention that you do so, so if you don't mind trying it out, please try it!

This fan fiction has its chapters tailored to be read while listening to the song stated in the chapter title. If read at a certain speed, the music and the writing should be synchronized with each other to a degree. So the basic guidelines are:

1: Listen to the song in the title via whatever music player you have, or YouTube, to get an idea of what its like if you are not familiar with it

2: Read the story up WITHOUT the music up to the start of the song segment of the chapter, which is clearly stated in story (IE: Michael began the song, Michael began to play, etc)

3: Play the music and read!

Alternatively, you can read the entire chapter without the music, and then go back to the music segment and begin reading a second time with the music.

Thank you for your time, and I hope you enjoy reading The Sound of Change! To the power of music!


	2. Prologue

The Sound of Change Chapter Breaking Benjamin: Without You

April 17 UPDATE: Song lyrics removed for safety and legal reasons. It doesn't really matter, I tailored the chapter to not have them anyway, and as I had some awareness of the rule that only open domain lyrics may be posted. Thanks to darkaccacia520 for confirming.

First off, I would like to make three thank you mentions.

To fellow fan fiction writer Komada, whose story Rock out Zero no Tsukaima gave birth to my version of a musically focused Zero no Tsukaima.

To Capcom, for showing me for ten years that music and badass Monster fighting can be made into one. HUNTING HORN WIELDERS UNITE!

And last but not least, to Itsuno Hideki, the creator of Devil May Cry; story and weapon inspiration goes to him.

That aside, this idea came to me spontaneously a long time ago. I was a very big music student back in my high school days, and while it's unfortunately become more of a pass time than a career, I still love finding new tunes and music to listen to of various genres. Anime has also been a big part of my life with ZnT taking a very special place in my heart, as it's one of the Anime's that really got me interested in the form, along with various other classics like Gundam Wing, Haruhi Suzumiya, and Kanon. I've been writing fan fiction for ZnT for years, and this is one that I've always wanted to do but never got around to. I'm finally able to do so, and I'm really excited to see where it goes!

On a last note, I don't know if I'll make this into a full story. More like a series of episodes, where the stories are not necessarily connected to each other but still take place after each other. At least this way I won't have to worry about it being incomplete like my other stories are... I apologize to those who are waiting for updates. Still working on those.

I do not own Zero no Tsukaima, or any of the music that I will be featuring in this fanfic. Thank you for your time and enjoy the story!

**Planet Earth, ****New York City, January 1 2015, 11PM**

The snow fell softly as a young man walked down the street, turning into the dark alleyway of New York's more infamous bars. Music blasted from the portable Shure brand headphones covering his ears, the young man pulling his thick, fur coat closer to escape the chill. His pace quickened as a neon blue sign labeled "The Great White Shark" came into view. Despite its unruly patrons, the intelligence network of the business was top of the line... If you could pay for it.

Entering the dank bar with a sigh, the young man shifted the sliding strap on his shoulder, pulling closer the large guitar case that rested on his back. The patrons gave him a passing glance, before returning to their business. Cards were flipped, drinks were served, and the distant sound of fists beating flesh and cheering could be heard in the back.

"A pigsty as always. You know, with all the money you make from caged fights and intelligence trading, I'm surprised you still haven't fixed the frigging lights. For shame, Enzo," said the young man, approaching the bartender with a light grin. The bartender, a burly, dark skinned Italian, gave the young man a scoff, wiping his bald head as the young man took a seat.

"And with all the money that you owe me, I'm surprised I still have the patience to let you keep the clothes on your back." The grin on the young man's face made its way to the bartender's. "It's been a while, Michael. Just got back?"

"Still on the job. I'll have the usual," Michael replied nonchalantly. Nodding, Enzo made his way to the back kitchen, his voice bellowing behind the double doors. "Hey! Shirley! A medium deluxe pizza and a Long Island Iced Tea, on the double!"

"On it dad! Is Michael here?" a stern female voice replied. Michael looked between the cracks of the double doors, catching a glimpse of red. A scoff followed.

"Just hurry up, kiddo. He's waiting for ya."

Ten minutes later, as Enzo and Michael exchanged news, Shirley emerged from the kitchen. Though quite short for her age, Shirley's flaming red hair stuck out like a rock star at an autograph signing, her pale skin a stark contrast. Like her father, she had a stern expression and deep green eyes, but she inherited her mother's angled face, skin and hair. The look in her eyes softened as she and Michael exchanged glances, the pizza and drink in her hands.

"One medium deluxe pizza and a Long Island Iced Tea." She said, placing Michael's food down in front of him. With a thank you, Michael began eating, eyeing her with a smile.

"How've you been, Christmas? Miss me?" said Michael through a stuffed mouth. Shirley rolled her eyes, but the smile never left.

"Same as always I see," she replied, before turning serious. "Did you manage to kill it? She asked. Michael stopped eating for a moment, his face turning serious as well.

"I haven't finished it yet. The damn thing got away, and I followed it back to the pier down west. I plan on killing it tonight, while it's still weak from my attack."

Shirley and Enzo exchanged glances before separating. Shirley headed to the change rooms at the back of the kitchen, and Enzo leaned in, eyeing the other customers carefully.

"How did it get away?" He whispered. Michael grunted.

"Damn thing was way too fast; you were right, I could have used Shirley's help. I managed to kill most of its minions and trick it into landing on a lightning spell of mine, but it escaped after Eva lost her charge. I'm going to need to borrow a room for a bit, if you don't mind."

"_To be fair, you used too much power with that spell, master__,__" __a_ seductive, female voice whispered inside Michael's mind. He ignored her; she was right anyway. With a sigh, Enzo reached into his pocket, taking out a ring of keys.

"Go ahead and take my wife's room. Third on the right when you head upstairs." Michael took the keys with a worried glance.

"You sure?" Michael asked. With a grunt, Enzo nodded his head.

"Just take it. That weapon of yours is a real piece of work anyway, you'll need the space." Turning his back to Michael, he began occupying himself with the racks of drinks, arranging filled bottles and tossing out empty ones. But Michael knew it was simply a means to avoid the subject.

"…Don't worry, Enzo. I'm going to kill it, and get revenge for Auntie Sarah. She was as much a mother to me as she was to Shirley." Standing up, Michael left the man to ponder his words, Enzo wondering how things would have gone if Michael didn't find that weapon.

-The Sound of Change-

As Michael entered his room, he let out a soft sigh as the guitar case on his back rolled off his shoulder. It hit the wooden floor with a dull thud, Michael being careful to drop it gently.

"Alright, you damn succubus. Mind explaining what the hell happened?" Michael asked, unsealing his guitar case. Designed as a simple, black hard case on the outside, the locks were much more complex, requiring Michael's blood to open. Biting his thumb and dripping a few drops on the three metal stubs, the magic seals underneath released. Michael opened the case.

Within it, a dark purple Gibson N-225 model lay within. The material of the guitar was an unholy mesh of organic metal; lightning jumping across the guitar as it pulsed steadily like a heartbeat. What stood out the most was the inward curve on the bottom of the guitar's body, making it the shape of a double-bladed axe head.

The guitar morphed into the form of a beautiful, olive green-skinned woman, her thick, supple legs and wide hips drawing Michael's eyes. Shadows of the deepest black covered her lower body teasingly like a string bikini, her long red hair falling down past her shoulders, covering her large, exposed breasts. She gave him a pout that Michael found too damn sexy, and he blushed, turning his head away. She giggled melodiously, her alluring and mature voice soothing him as she floated behind him, her slender arms gently wrapping around his shoulders.

"Oh master, so rough, and yet still so innocent. We've had so much sex the past three years, and yet you still get embarrassed when I do that. It's just too cute!" she whispered into his ear. Quickly controlling his growing libido, Michael broke out of his weapon's grip and stared straight into her disappointed eyes.

"Not now, Eva. Now explain. What. Happened?" He replied sternly. Eva's instincts took over as she chuckled, obeying her master's command without question. However, her voice lost none of its bewitching tone, which would drive any other man mad with lust.

"Master, with all due respect, you were very reckless. Even I wasn't able to keep up with you; which was a surprise. Usually you can't keep up with me," she answered, crossing her shapely legs as she posed sitting. Michael gave an angry sigh, sitting on the bed.

"I almost had him… That damned demon that killed Auntie Sarah… I'm going to destroy him…" Shaking with cold rage, Eva's expression changed into sadness. She could feel the emotions that ran through him, his mental and emotional connection with her especially strong tonight. Wanting to comfort her master, Eva slowly and gently embraced him, mimicking how she had seen Sarah do it so many times.

"Worry not, my master… we will destroy him. But I need strength." Cupping his face in her hands, Eva slowly turned Michael's gaze towards hers. "I need you."

Unable to resist her charms any longer, Michael violently pushed Eva down, one hand roaming across her smooth belly and the other holding a fistful of her hair. Eva gave out a pleasured squeal as his mouth found hers, her hips eagerly pressing against his as the shadows that she commanded removed his clothes.

-The Sound of Change-

_**Unknown Planet, Continent of Halkeginia, **__**Tristain Magic Academy**_

Saito blocked another oncoming strike from Guiche, his sword arm straining under the strength of Guiche's blow. Though he was not completely overwhelmed, Saito was not relying on his runes during this training session, so he focused on his next attack. The crowd of students cheered from the side as he continued his offense, Guiche rapidly backpedaling as Saito moved forward. He watched Louise from the corner of his eye, noticing the sour expression on her face. What was wrong? He couldn't help but wonder. He would have to ask about it later.

From the side, Louise cast her gaze away from the crowd, unable to watch Saito as he trained. Kirche silently watched beside her, giving Louise some company. She didn't mind it of course, and she had a nasty habit of being alone far too much, so it was a nice change.

"They've been doing nothing but playing Knight from dawn to dusk and calling it training," said Montmorency. The blonde girl's curls bounced as she walked towards the two. Kirche nodded, crossing her arms as a wistful smile stretched on her face.

"They look like they're enjoying themselves though, so what's wrong with it? But it looks like someone wants to object." Said Kirche, eyeing Louise with a grin. Louise blushed, scoffing as she avoided Kirche's gaze.

"W-What are you talking about?" Louise replied. Kirche's grin widened, and put her arms up into the air.

"Don't worry, I can understand your feelings, with Saito being busy with the order every day."

"I-I don't have a problem with that! While it true that we haven't talked much since coming back from the war, but so what? I'm perfectly capable on my own!" Louise pouted, crossing her arms. The other two girls gave her a curious glance, not fooled at all by the façade that Louise was putting up. She was lonely without Saito.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as a loud shout lanced through the courtyard they trained in. Louise couldn't help but twitch in fierce annoyance as she recognized the figure running towards her man, the woman's ridiculously giant bust bouncing as she did so. All the male figures in the area dropped their jaws to the floor, the girls looking down at their own breasts in jealousy.

"Saito!" called the blonde girl, a long rimmed, cotton hat attached firmly to her head. Though Louise was not fooled; she knew underneath that the girl had elf ears.

"Tiffa!" Saito cried out in surprise. He ran up to the girl, meeting her halfway. "You decided to come to the academy?" Saito asked. Tiffania took a moment to catch her breath, before replying.

"Yes! Since you told me to muster up the courage… but I'm still nervous about my ears… so I can't tell anyone I'm a half elf," she whispered, holding onto her hat. Saito gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry! I promised that I would protect you, didn't I?" Tiffania gave him a nod.

"Yes! Oh, I also wanted to tell you! Mr. Osmond said that they want me to perform the summoning ritual tomorrow, and call forth a familiar. They said it would be my official entrance ceremony, and I want you to come." Tiffania blushed as she admitted her selfish want, feeling slightly insecure. But Saito smiled instead, boosting her confidence greatly.

"You'll be summoning a familiar? That's great! I'll be there; you can count on me!"

-The Sound of Change-

_**Planet Earth, **__**New York City, Western Pier 1AM**_

Michael slashed through another demon as he stood back to back with Shirley, holding Eva in her axe form within his hands. The neck of the guitar morphed into a rounder shape, and the lower body of the guitar widened a few feet, allowing the blades to properly jet out and slash. Shirley fired her twin submachine guns, warding off the demons with armor piercing bullets.

"How?! How did they know we were here?!"

They were surrounded, hundreds of lower level demons swarming as they tore through the empty city block. Overturned cars, debris and bodies lay about, the spectators long gone or dead. Shirley kept them at bay with her guns, while Michael squashed those foolish enough to venture too close. Bats of shadow protected his rear and sides, swarming at demons and keeping them trapped in place. As the physical assaults slowly changed to barrages of magic, Michael switched Eva back to her guitar form, the double axe head slotting back inside the body and the neck becoming rectangular again.

"Cover me!" Michael shouted. Shirley complied, raining lead on the demons as she expertly reloaded each clip. Michael played swift and powerful riffs, empowering her bullets triple fold, the bullets becoming streaks of purple lightning as they tore through the legions of demons. Eva's emotions linked with Michael's, her will to protect him surging through him, and Michael played faster, the sound waves of his weapon becoming deadly screeches to the demons. Sound wave after sound wave blasted them away, purple lightning crashing into multiple demons at once, their unearthly cries music to his ears. Their numbers slowly but surely dwindled.

"Foolish pests! Even with your numbers, you are still unable to kill two measly children?!"

Finally, Sarah's killer emerged. Michael felt the anger burn within his soul as the demon burst forth from the water, the demon hitting the ground with an echoing boom. His dark green body was covered in scales, his large muscles bulging threateningly. His fish tail grotesquely split and morphed into a pair of human legs. Standing tall, the demonic Merman pointed his golden trident at the pair of demon slayers. Shirley and Michael readied their weapons.

"Foolish half-breed, even with the help of another, you are still incapable of defeating me, the mighty Triton!"Triton blew into the twisted, red conch that was in his other hand, dark clouds forming rapidly as a heavy wind began to blow. The waters moved with the wind, the waves crashing onto the pier. Holding their ground, Shirley and Michael split, attacking Triton's left and right respectively. A wall of wind blocked Shirley's bullets, but Michael enhanced them, forcing him to dodge the lightning. Smashing a power-chord, Michael sent an ever spreading trail of lightning across the ground, making Triton vault into the air to avoid it.

_Master! Fighting those demons used up a third of my power! Please be careful!" _Eva warned. Michael cursed; his hope was that he could unleash his full power on Triton, since he was weaker and slower on land, but he was still as acrobatic as in water.

"Your petty tricks worked on me once boy, but not this time!"Triton shouted, landing behind Michael. Quickly transforming Eva into axe form, he blocked Triton's attempt to impale him, rolling away as Triton pulled his weapon back. He swung Eva with both hands, and Triton dodged with ease.

"Ha! Do you really believe such slow swings would be able to hit me?! I will commend your skill with that axe though, no normal human would be able to lift it up. Such is the power of a half breed!"Triton shouted, getting on Michael's nerves. He focused though, letting his anger guide his movement and his weapon, but not his mind. Michael maneuvered Triton into position, his back facing east, hoping to hold him there.

_Hurry up__,__ Shirley__; __I don't have all day…!_

Amidst the loud storm, a flash of light winked twice from afar, and a gunshot was heard. Understanding the signal, Michael charged it with lightning, and Triton turned just a moment too late, the bullet piercing his heart. He gripped at his chest, gurgling, when four more shots met their mark; two on his head, one on his leg, one in the center of his chest. Michael charged them all with lightning.

"Guh… Impossible!" he gurgled, but Michael paid no attention. He silently switched Eva to guitar mode.

"This is for Auntie Sarah."

Pouring his boiling rage into his play, Michael smashed another power-chord, Eva transmitting his hate into the energy blast of lightning. Triton let out a loud screech as the attack lanced through him, his body beginning to spasm madly. Smoke began to rise from his body, but Michael did not let up, playing an angry series of riffs to send a constant stream of lightning from Eva to Triton. Unable to do naught but take the assault, Triton's charred body fell to the ground, twitching weakly as his pained breathing became all Michael could hear.

But something was wrong.

The red conch in Triton's hands shattered, and the storm became stronger, the current of wind forming a hurricane in the water in the distance. It was still some miles away, but if Michael didn't stop it, it would destroy this entire section of New York. Michael rushed over to Triton's still form, turning his body over and smashing his fist across his face.

"What did you do?!" he shouted, but Triton didn't reply. He was dead. As Michael stood to face the raging waters, the wind deafening him and the water chilling his body as the rainstorm became worse as the storm came closer.

"**Damn it, what do I do?!" **Michael shouted, his demonic blood getting the better of him for a moment. Eva trembled within his hands, her emotions a mix of uncertainty and fear, but most powerful of them all was her need to protect him.

"_Master… May I make a suggestion?"_

…_What is it?_

"_Play a song, right here. Pour your emotions into me, my master, and use my power to stop this storm."_

_B-But you used half of your power already! To stop a storm of this magnitude would kill you! I'm not losing you too!_

Eva remained silent as the storm became stronger, Michael nearly unable to hear his own thoughts. He did his best to keep his ground, the rain hitting him hard now, his vision nearly blinded by it. But he felt Eva's resolve.

_I trust you__,_ it said.

Mourning deep within, Michael decided to comply with her. She felt his emotions, his resolve, as he thought of the right song to play in their last moment on this earth. Without you by Breaking Benjamin.

If she were to die stopping this storm, then he would die with her, giving her all his life and soul.

Michael played the introduction, the solemn notes he played accompanied by the beating of drums and secondary guitar players, the music coming from everywhere and yet nowhere, synchronizing with his play. Michael remembered the time he first found Eva, his inheritance from his father, three years ago. A strange letter had arrived, detailing directions to a ruined mansion that used to belong to his family. He hadn't been there since he was ten, everything from then backwards being a big blank in his mind.

As Michael began singing, he remembered how he found out what he truly was. A fruit of love between a demon Siren who had settled in this world, and a human male who had dream to be a musician. He fell in love with her when he heard her sing, using his training in the art of music in an attempt to woo her. Together, they were wed. Michael began the first stanza.

What Michael remembered was that their bond was one that was looked down upon by the masses. Michael was told his mother used her powers for good, to entertain the masses by making music with her beloved husband that entranced the mind, leaving them in a blissful peace. However, humans only saw it as a means of mind control, not trusting her music, claiming it to be heretical despite it being masterful pieces of their generation. Hunters sought Michael's family, and killed his parents. Days before the attack, though, Michael was sent to live with his father's sister, Sarah, and her husband, Enzo, along with their daughter, Shirley.

Starting the chorus, Michael poured the emotions he felt, when he found out humans didn't do kill his parents. When he returned to the mansion the magic seal placed on his mind unlocked, allowing him to remember the truth. Demons disguised as humans were the ones who killed his parents. With Michael in Enzo and Sarah's hands, they left together to fight the demons, and in turn, used their blood to perform a seal on their weakened and spent bodies. Michael's father and mother used their own bodies to form the guitar that he would one day inherit. Eva, a demon who had served Michael's mother for a millennium, became part of the weapon, so that she could watch over Michael when he used her. She had watched him grow, and wanted the best for him as much as his parents did.

Skipping to the solo, Eva cracked with power as the air around them began to distort, Michael and Eva's emotions intertwining as their poured their entire soul into this one spell, their memories flashing in their minds.

As Michael sang, they remembered so many things; Silly things, little things. The times they spent alone, and the times they spent with Shirley and her family.

Power surged through the air, the electricity shining brightly as Michael sang the chorus again, playing as tears fell from his eyes. His heart lurched as he looked upon his past, who he was, what he became, and what he would have become had Eva not been there to support him. Eva too, remembered how alone she was, how much she wished to please Michael, yet not fully understanding his human ways. Yet through it all they persevered. Creating an electrical hurricane, the master and servant became the immovable mountain that halted the unstoppable force.

Michael began to sweat, feeling the power within his body drain away as they kept the storm from moving, the second last verse escaping his lips. The rain was gone now, the hurricane all that was left. The rest of the world became silent as the two forces fought for dominance, Michael's demon blood screaming as Michael poured the rest of his power into the final lyrics, his body weakening with every passing moment.

With a final push, Michael poured the rest of his energy into his spell, the purple ionic vortex finally overpowering the hurricane. It dissipated with a loud, crashing noise, the world falling silent as Michael fell onto his back.

His breath was shallow, the edges of his vision dark. The gray sky was all he could see, but he could feel Eva still, though she was locked in her guitar form. He felt a small pulse of contentment, before falling into a restful slumber. Michael let out a small laugh. She was going to be fine.

Wrapping his arms around his precious partner, Michael wondered if he would be able to make it as well. He wanted to, because if he died it would only make her sad. He didn't want that for his beloved.

Michael closed his eyes, not noticing the world turning green.

**Scene Break**

Osmond, Louise and Saito watched from the sidelines as Tiffania mentally prepared herself, taking deep breaths. Osmond placed hand on her shoulder gently, easing her worries.

"Don't worry Miss Tiffania. The summoning spell is a very easy spell! Simply recite your name, concentrate and call out your yet to be familiar from your heart." Tiffania nodded, and Osmond took a few steps back, allowing the girl to have some space. Saito watched with anticipation, wondering what she would summon. Louise, on the other hand, was only here because Saito was.

"_Stupid dog… wanting to spend more time with her than with me…"_

However, before her thoughts could continue, Tiffania began her summon.

"My name is Tiffania Westwood. To the pentagon that governs the five powers, summon the familiar that is to be bound to me!"

Lifting up her silver wand, Tiffania felt the magic surge within her, a green portal shining into existence in front of her. The portal radiated with an unseen power, the air suddenly becoming thick with a powerful aura. Louise, Saito and Tiffania were forced onto their knees, the weight of the air suddenly pressing down heavily on their bodies. Osmond managed to stand his ground, but just barely.

"W-What's going on?!" Tiffania shouted. As if to answer her question, the portal began to change its shape, a foul stench filled the air, entertaining dark thoughts within Saito, Louise and Tiffania. Tiffania backed away as Saito grabbed her by the hand. "Tiffa, it's dangerous! We have to get away!" He shouted.

Osmond, however, was shocked to the bone. He recognized this scent; it was one he had hoped to forget, one that he had promised he would spend his life atoning for.

The scent of bloodlust.

With an explosion of power, the green light shattered like glass, the fragments falling gently to the ground. A soundless wind blew as the fragments began to spin, forming the shape of a man. He laid on his back, clutching a strange, dark purple contraption that emitted lightning. Saito immediately recognized it as a guitar.

The heavy weight suddenly disappeared, and an ominous silence following as the group wondered what just happened. Taking a closer look at the man, everyone leaned in upon his still form.

The young man, no doubt in his early twenties, had pale skin. His features were sharp, evenly angled, and his hair a dark blend between brunette and black, best described as purple though much darker than Henrietta's. Tiffania felt the surge of fear vanish, along with the evil presence as her familiar opened his dark eyes, which matched the colour of his hair.

"W-Wha…? Where am I?"

…..

And that's the end. Hope you liked it. What did you think of the characters? Too strong, too cliché, or what have you? What did you think about the blending of music play and the action scenes? Were the fight scenes okay? And last but not least, what did you think of the ending, where Michael stopped the storm and I blended the lyrics with the description? Constructive criticism appreciated.

Also, I will be posting themes at the end of every chapter, for the next upcoming chapter. If you know any songs that relate to this, feel free to leave a review with a song and a band for me to use. Thanks for your time, and review!


	3. Introductions

The Sound of Change Chapter 1: Introductions

First of all, thank you to everyone for the kind reviews and all the favourites/alerts! I'm really glad that people like this fanfic, and I'm excited to keep writing more.

However, unfortunately this chapter is going to be pretty much filler. There were a lot of questions that were raised, and I want this fanfic to be as clear as possible, even to those unfamiliar with the familiar of zero fandom, so I used this chapter to explain the history that Michael has (who is a completely original character by the way, along with Eva, his world, friends, family and history), as well as the history of ZnT in general.

I do not own Familiar of Zero, Devil May Cry or the music that I reference in this fanfic. I only own Michael, Eva and those related to him. Read and Review!

Planet Earth, New York City, 1:15 AM

"Foolish half-breed, even with the help of another, you are still incapable of defeating me, the mighty Triton!" Triton blew into the twisted, red conch that was in his other hand, dark clouds forming rapidly as a heavy wind began to blow. The waters moved with the wind, the waves crashing onto the pier. Holding their ground, Shirley and Michael split, attacking Triton's left and right respectively.

Shirley turned her head as she sprinted down the street, firing precise shots from her submachine gun towards Triton. A wall of wind blocked Shirley's bullets, but Michael enhanced them, forcing him to dodge the lightning. As Michael distracted Triton, Shirley rounded the corner of a warehouse to the east of where Michael and Triton fought. Breaking down the tattered door with a tackle, Shirley ignored the slight pain in her shoulder as she ran up the metal stairs, her footsteps nearly drowned out by the sound of the rising storm outside. She cursed to herself; such a storm would be a great hindrance. She wasn't sure if she could snipe Triton in such adverse conditions. Reaching the third floor, she followed the path towards the eastern section of the warehouse. All her equipment was already prepared; her sniper rifle was set firmly in place. Sliding into a prone position, she quickly disengaged the safety and attached upon her left eye a thermal vision goggle. She then peered intently through the scope of her rifle, searching for her target.

_Wind interference is roughly 7MPH... Rain storm building... got to make this shot count..._

With quick taps, Shirley quickly turned her flashlight on and off twice, signalling that she was in position. She took aim, and fired at Triton's heart. Her shot found its mark, Michael enhancing her bullet with his magic. Triton staggered, and she took the chance to fire four more shots; two into his head, one into his leg, and the last into his chest. Triton fell onto his knees, and Shirley let out a soft sigh as she removed her eye from her scope, watching the flashes of purple from afar. They had done it.

_Mom... we avenged you..._

However, something was wrong.

Unlike what Shirley had hoped, the storm became stronger, the current of wind forming a hurricane in the water in the distance. The sea began to crash into the shore, the winds blowing Shirley back as she tried to hold her ground, the warehouse pier groaning as the added strain of the storm began to attack its foundation.

Quickly grabbing her rifles as guns, Shirley abandoned the rest of her equipment and jumped out the window as the old warehouse collapsing behind her with a loud crash. The storm whipped into her face as she approached the ground, expertly rolling as she hit the floor. She let out a soft grunt as she held her ankle, the strain of jumping from three floors taking its toll. She tried to stand, but the storm had become stronger now, Shirley barely able to see through the ice cold rain that beat against her body. It was times like these that she wished she had demonic powers. Pushing through the storm, Shirley grunted as she retreated back to the destroyed warehouse, taking refuge under the broken roof that hung low over the ground. She checked if it was secure, positioning herself so that she could roll away at a moment's notice. She felt guilt for not being able to help Michael, but there was little that she could do.

Silently waiting for the storm to end, she placed her faith in Michael, knowing that he could get the job done.

-The Sound of Change-

Michael's eyes wearily opened as he found himself staring at a bright, blue sky.

"What...? Where am I?" Michael mumbled, his throat dry. Four figures stood over him, looking at him intently. Who were they? He didn't recognize any of them, but there was no chance to think about it. Suddenly, a massive force crashed upon his mind like a building falling upon his form, and with a loud cry his back arched in pain, the force more overwhelming than anything he had ever experienced, more powerful than any demon he had ever fought. The group immediately recoiled in surprise as Tiffania's familiar cried out in pain, his eyes shut tightly as he curled into a ball.

"W-What's wrong?! What's happening to him?! Are you alright?!" Tiffania cried out, crouching down beside him. To Michael, though, her words fell upon deaf ears. A voice whispered inside his mind, spiting him, cursing him. Eva screamed within his mind, her feelings linked with his.

_DEMONS_

As if to answer their confusion, the force began feeding information into their brains. Years' worth of this place's history forced itself into their mind, Michael and Eva feeling like their heads were going to burst. They learned about the four great nations of this land; in the east, Germania. Further past Germania lay the Sahara Desert, the land of the elves. In the Northwest, the country of Albion floated across the air, passing over the land in due seasons. In the south, Galia and Romalia were the dominating lands. Lying in the between Galia and Germania in the western portion of the land, was Tristain. All of them were collectively known as Halkeginia.

"_Why... Why are you showing this to me?!" _Michael cried out within himself.

Not wasting any time, Saito picked up the pained man, hoisting him onto his back with a grunt. "Come on! We have to bring him to the infirmary!" He shouted to the others. They nodded, and began running. Michael took no notice of what was happening around him, his mind locked in battle.

The voice continued to keep its silence, and instead more information came, the people of the world suddenly explained next. In the beginning, humans lived together with the elves in the Sahara, but the humans were without magic back then. When the humans tried to learn magic, the elves banished them for doing so, believing that they were not meant to be wielders of the arcane arts.

That is, until the divine entity of this world stepped in. The entity gave magic to a named Brimir. From there he taught his children how to wield magic, each of them embracing one of the four elements; fire, water, wind and earth, while Brimir alone used his own element, given to him by the entity: the void. From his family spanned forth the generations of magic wielders that existed today, known as nobles. Everyone who couldn't use magic was considered a commoner.

It was then that Michael and Eva knew what the force on their minds was. Though believed to be God by the people, it was not so. It was the will of the planet itself. And it did not like their presences upon it.

It felt the demonic blood that resided within Michael, feeling the inheritance of power within Eva that it felt could only bring about destruction. Michael and Eva knew from the planet's will alone that there were no demons here, and that they could potentially bring forth the threat that would wipe it out.

He felt the planet begin to split his soul apart when... it suddenly stopped, the faintest of whispers reaching his ears. A strange, cooling sensation washed over him as his world began changing colors, clashes of blue, green, white and purple mixing in his blurry vision. He felt the sensation of something embracing him, the pull tearing his soul weakening.

Though the planet's will was intent on destroying him, the light that resided within Michael was found, the flickering hope that one day he would be like his father. The history of his family was revealed, and though born of dark blood, his heart was pure, hoping that one day he, along with the other half demons of the world, could live in peace.

Seemingly appeased, the planet's will eased the pressure on their minds, the pain fading away as Michael and Eva fell into a blissful sleep. As Michael's mind faded once more, he heard the voice of the planet again, the malice and hate that it spoke with at first long gone.

_This is where your story begins…_

-The Sound of Change-

Michael sat in his chair silently, the years of discipline showing in the way he sat. Currently, he was in the infirmary of this so called magical school, Eva laying on the bed in her guitar form. They were surrounded by five people, Michael examining each one of them as he and Eva pondered on what they had told him, that he was summoned to be the familiar of a mage.

The first was Siesta, a maid of the academy. Her long black hair fell neatly in a bowl cut over her Asian eyes, the black and white uniform she wore clean and well pressed. Many layers covered her up modestly, the frills in the uniform most likely hand made. Next to her was Osmond, the principal of the academy. Quite frankly, Michael though Osmond was the epitome of the wise old mage stereotype. Everything from what his skin tone was, to what he wore, and to how long his hair was matched what he expected the infamous sorcerer, Merlin, to be like.

After him were Louise and Tiffania. They were both students, wearing what he supposed was the standard uniform, consisting of a white, buttoned down shirt, a black skirt, and matching shoes. Hanging on their shoulders were black mantles. Louise was the smaller of the two, in both height and frame, her bright pink hair almost blinding. Tiffania was the opposite; tall, curvaceous and with breasts that surpassed Eva's in size. Resting upon her blonde head was a wide-rimed, white hat.

Lastly was Saito. Michael had to think about it at first, but Saito was the biggest anomaly. Though Asian like Siesta, his clothes were too modern for what he had seen in this medieval styled era. He wore a white and blue zipped up sweater, navy blue denim jeans and blue sneakers. During their explanation, Louise occasionally called him 'familiar', among other things. Everyone gazed at him intently as they awaited his answer. Tiffania waited with baited breath as she hoped, prayed, that her familiar would not reject her. His long silence had stabbed at her hopes, but thanks to everyone being with her, encouraging Michael, she had enough courage to get through it. Truthfully, Michael was concerned. While he had no qualms with working for others, as that was part of his job description as a demon hunter, he had friends, family, and clients back home, many of which he would like to see again. If he were to disappear, the demons would surely go after them. Well, he defeated Triton, so he assumed there wouldn't be any more threats for some time, but he was still worried. Shirley would no doubt be searching for him as well. Enzo and Shirley already lost Sarah; losing him too would be too much. Michael eyed Saito, wondering what he should do about this.

He might as well get the little problems out of the way first.

"Hey, are you Japanese?" Michael asked Saito in perfect Japanese. Though the others didn't understand what he said, Saito gasped loudly as his eyes widened.

"I knew it! You're from Earth, just like I am! But… did you grow up in Japan? Your Japanese is really good!" Saito replied, also in Japanese. Michael shook his head.

"No, I grew up in New York, but I ran a… International Business of sorts, with my family. I've been all over the world, and picked up several languages. It's a lot cheaper than paying for a translator." Michael replied, catching himself from speaking about his business. Demon hunting was a long forgotten profession, one that only a select few knew about. They had become a sort of ghost legend on the internet, but that was about it.

"Saito, what are you doing? What did he say?" Louise interrupted, getting between Michael and Saito haughtily. Michael, off put by her attitude, leaned back as Saito looked at her confusedly, before smiling.

"Michael and I are from the same world!" Saito announced, returning back to the strange language that Michael somehow understood, earning gasps of surprise. Michael sighed. He could worry about it later.

"Indeed. Now that that's out of the way, to be honest, I'm not too fond of this other-worldly business. I had a life before coming here; friends and family that will no doubt search for me now that I've gone missing. I want to go back to my home, but that's probably going to take me some time." Michael finally answered, leaning back. "So for now, I'll stay with you. I'll become your familiar."

Tiffania's eyes widened as she opened her mouth in surprise, before smiling widely.

"Thank you...Thank you! I was so scared you would say no..." She sighed, relieved. The others smiled, congratulating Tiffania with jumps of joy and laughter. Michael smiled despite himself, remembering the words that this world had spoken to him.

_This is where your story begins huh? Father, do you think I may be able to make a legend here, like you, your companions and Sparda did? _

His thoughts were cut off as Osmond raised his voice.

"Sir Michael, if you truly do want to go home, then please know that there will be difficulties. Saito too has searched for a way home; but the way he found was a difficult path, one that even he gave up on." Osmond answered carefully, looking at Saito and Louise. Louise froze for a split moment, remembering how Saito had given up on going home for her sake. Her emotions wiped away as Michael eyed the old man carefully.

"And what exactly is this difficult path?"

"You must fly towards the twin moons during the solar eclipse, when their paths cross. However, the most recent one had passed last month, so it will be many years before you will be able to use such means. Not only that, there are the means of flight as well." Osmond continued. Michael shook his head, surprising the group.

"That isn't a problem. I can simply establish a portal link with one of the gates I made back at my home. But it will take a significant amount of preparation, since I still have to calculate the spell power, find out the distance and build my portal frame, which is why I had said I would stay here."

"W-wait, what?! You're a noble?! Saito said there were no nobles in your world! Did you lie to me Saito?! Where are you really from?!" Louise demanded, stomping her foot as she pointed at Michael accusingly. Michael bit back a sigh. He messed up already?

"H-Hold on, Louise! I didn't lie to you, I swear! Magic isn't real in our world… is it? Speaking of which, you're surprisingly calm about all this…" asked Saito, looking over at Michael. Sighing again, Michael ran his hand through his hair. Yeah, he messed up.

"…Not exactly. I am surprised, but not as much as I would have been if you weren't here, Saito. Magic exists in our world, but it is hidden. Only seven others, aside from myself, are capable of using magic."

"Why is it only you eight can use magic?" Osmond asked before Louise could interrupt. Louise leaned forward intently, also wondering why there were so little mages in Saito's world, and why Saito himself couldn't use magic. Oh, if only he could! Saito, on the other hand, felt a little jealous of Michael's ability to use magic. When he was on Earth, he lived his life like a ship in the sea, moving wherever the waves took him. He didn't take his life seriously at all, but if he had magic he may have done things differently. Tiffania, confused, gave him a curious glance.

"…I myself, as well as my other colleagues, are half demon."

Michael took their shocked silence as a means to continue.

"On our world, humans weren't always the dominating species. Instead, demons were the ones in power. There are several kinds of demons, with various sub categories and types, but what you need to know is that the world was controlled by Devils, the most powerful of demons.

"D-Devils? Like the Devil?!" Whispered Siesta in fright. Michael shook his head.

"No. A devil is the highest class of demon, ones whose powers can extend as far as nigh god-hood. If it helps, the most powerful are capable of destroying as far as the eye can see in one strike. Satan, Lucifer, whatever you want to call him… I've never encountered nor heard of him in my travels, only found out about him in my readings. The most I can tell you is that some demons like to think they're associated with him."

Moving on, humans were without hope at first, until one day one Devil found his humanity, and began fighting for the suppressed humans. His name was Sparda."

Sparda was regarded as the most powerful demon that the demons had ever seen. He fought against the legions of hell all by himself, able to withstand its might, until six other warriors joined his cause, my mother being one of them. One by one Sparda sealed away the demons of hell with his companions, until finally, 2000 years later, the last demon was sealed away, and each of the seven warriors took up residence in a different part of the world, watching over their own lands and people. They all married, had kids… and the rest is history." The group listened with unbelieving awe, their mouths slightly open as they took in the information.

"I told you that I ran an international business, didn't I, Saito? I was a demon hunter. I've been killing demons and assisting my friends for the last three years. I want to go home because I need to go back to protect the foundation that our fathers and mothers upheld. And that's not the worst case scenario. Even if the summoning was unintentional, if I am able to successfully establish a link back to my own world, the demons will surely do the same once they find out about this world."

Everyone in the room paled at the thought of a demonic invasion. Michael sighed.

"But like I said earlier, I will become your familiar, and stay here for a while. Perhaps I can find something here, or maybe even bring my magic and yours together, creating a new form of magic… Something that could perhaps seal demons permanently?" Michael went on. They all nodded.

"Master… May I interrupt?" asked Eva, shocking the rest of the room.

"E-Eh?! Who was that?" asked Louise. On cue, Eva began chuckling as she transformed, revealing herself to the Tristainian's. Michael let out a sigh as she made her entrance particularly dramatic, the purple puff of smoke gathering around her guitar form, before elegantly twisting into her human appearance. Louise shrieked with shock, eyeing the borderline nude form of the woman. Saito and Osmond's noses began bleeding as they dramatically fell backwards, Siesta and Tiffania blushing heavily.

"W-W-What is that?!" stuttered Louise, pointing at Eva as she floated in the air. Eva chuckled at the sight, taking in Louise's form with a quick glance.

"Oh dear, such a boring and flat body… Would you like me to cast a spell on you, my dear? Perhaps make your breasts a little bigger?" Eva giggled, causing Louise to blush furiously. She tried and failed horribly to make some sort of statement, Eva laughing at her nervousness. "Oh dear, such an innocent child! I'm going to have lots of fun with you," she went on, floating down to Louise and pulling her into an embrace. Louise felt her face heat up as the one named Eva pulled her into her breasts with a surprisingly strong grip. She flailed against Eva, her cries muffled as she attempted to push herself away. Eva laughed, Louise's embarrassment tickling her senses. Michael placed his hands on his face.

"What do you want, Eva?" Michael sighed. Eva chuckled again as Osmond and Saito picked themselves up, their eyes drooling over Eva's luscious form. Holding Louise tighter, she allowed the girl to get a small breath of air, before pulling her back down. "And while you're at it, stop seducing them. I don't care if you can't. Stop it," he added, eyeing Eva with a stern glance. Though, Eva was not fooled; she knew he was jealous.

"S-Sir Michael, who is this beautiful woman?" Osmond asked, his mind nearly overwhelmed by Eva. His hands twitched with want, reaching for her firm, round buttocks, only to be pulled away as shadows whipped from her form, stinging his hands. Eva eyed the old man with a sly glance.

"Don't worry my dear, you'll get your chance. I'll make sure to soothe those old bones of yours," Eva went on, Osmond's nose bleeding harder. Michael ignored her comment.

"Her name is Eva. She's a demon succubus, her soul bound to mine. Basically, she serves me."

Osmond and Saito froze, Michael swearing he could hear the sound of cracking glass as their hopes were shattered. Louise finally broke out of Eva's grip, Siesta blushing as she held her back, and Tiffania turning her gaze away, not sure where to look.

"Y-Y-You demon! How dare you handle me l-l-like some sort of toy!" Louise cried out, her face red and her hair disheveled. Eva chuckled, not at all offended.

"S-She serves you, Sir Michael?" Siesta asked, trying to keep the conversation from going astray. Louise froze at that, Tiffania, Osmond and Saito looking towards Michael confusedly. He nodded.

"It's demonic tradition; to them, power is everything. The strong are dominated by the weak. Even for Eva; she was once my mother's servant, her weapon in battle, before she was passed down to me. But before I could wield her, I had to defeat her in battle first. I did, and now her soul is bound to mine, her power mine to wield until one of us dies." Michael explained, his tone enough to calm down the hormones of the Tristainians. Eva chuckled, knowing her fun was over, and floated over to her master, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"That's correct," confirmed Eva, rubbing the side of her face into Michael's neck. He sighed, letting her do as he pleased. He wasn't against it anyway.

"S-So that form that she was in before… that was a weapon? It didn't look like one at all," said Tiffania. With a chuckle, Eva transformed back into her guitar form, resting within Michael's hands. Michael nodded in affirmation at Tiffania's question.

"She's a weapon, but not exactly. This is a musical instrument from my world, called a guitar." Playing a few scales, the group watched with interest as an echoing noise radiated from Eva, the music being like nothing they had ever heard. Saito, however, felt nostalgic, hearing the electric distortion of the guitar. "My father and mother were musicians, and crafted this weapon-instrument blend for me as my inheritance. I can use it to make sound waves strong enough to break glass, or soft enough to be like a piano, as well as play tunes that affect those around me. I can make people feel stronger for example," he went on, playing a fast, upbeat riff. Suddenly strength flowed into Osmond, his body feeling younger than it had ever been. He stood up with a cry of vigor. "And with Eva's elemental control over shadows and lightning, I can freely create everything from barriers of darkness to lightning blasts. If worst come's to worst, I can turn Eva into an axe," Michael finished explaining, transforming Eva into her axe form. The group leaned in with delight, Eva loving the attention. She purred within his hands.

"That's amazing! Derflinger would love to meet you!" Saito cried out in delight. Michael gave him a curious glance, as Saito sheepishly looked to the side. "Ah, Derflinger is my sword. He's like Eva, in a way, though not demonic. He can talk and everything." Saito added. Michael nodded, slightly surprised. He would have to meet him later.

Standing up abruptly, Michael looked at Tiffania straight in the eye.

"Alright, now let's get this contract done with, shall we?"


	4. Shut up! Shut Up! Shut Up! Part 1

The Sound of Change Chapter 2: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Part 1

1.5 UPDATE: Fixed typos, rearranged some parts of the text and fixed some grammar points.

Planet Earth, New York City, 9AM

Nothing could have been more brutal than the following days.

Shirley searched through the rubble of the collapsed building, her desperation growing as she searched for Michael. She had been searching for three days, no sign of his body anywhere. That green light seemed to take all of him. She couldn't find even Eva.

"So this was where he stopped Triton," came a baritone voice from behind her. Turning, Shirley examined the half demon behind her. Known as Angelo, he stood at an even six feet in height, black wings protruding from his back. On his chest were various, intersecting lines. Altogether, they created the face of a roaring demon. On the center of his head was a crystal, and within it resided a third, flaming eye, earning him the nickname Sauron the black angel. His boots crunched loudly against the broken concrete, Angelo running his hands across the broken building.

"Hmm… I can definitely sense a spell was used here. Two, actually… You said that Michael disappeared with a green flash?" Angelo asked. Shirley nodded, remembering the day all too well. Angelo sighed.

"I'm guessing that it's a summoning spell of some sort, so this is going to take some time. I'll contact the others and see if they can find Michael's demonic signature in their area. For now, let me examine the residue of this spell. Are you going to be okay, hunting on your own?" Angelo asked. Shirley scoffed at his worry.

"I'll be fine. I really need to blow off some steam anyway."

-The Sound of Change-

Halkeginia, Tristain Magic Academy, 4PM

It had been a day since Tiffania and Michael completed their contract. Though Tiffania's summon was successful, she was still a student, and had to attend classes. Michael waited patiently for her in the library, researching more about the runes that were carved into his chest. He couldn't read them, but according to the others, it said Lifdrasir… Whatever that meant. So far he had been unsuccessful in his findings, letting out a sight of frustration.

Normally he would have Eva with him, but because he wasn't exactly able to bring his guitar case with him when he was summoned, he left her in Tiffania's room. No doubt she was wandering around though. She hated being cooped up. That's why he had his guitar case sealed closed.

-The Sound of Change-

Bored, bored, bored, boredity bored, bored, _FUCKING BORED!_

Sitting atop the highest tower of the school, Eva mentally and repeatedly went over how unstimulated she was. She had already searched through the school several times, watching passing students, even posing as a ghost in the female bathroom. But to her, those were just small things. She ached to be there for her master. He had been occupied spending time with his new 'master' as of late, and while she understood why, she was starting to regret staying in this world without demons. She missed being used to slay them already.

With a sigh, she looked up at the sky, trying to feel any sort of demonic presence in the area. When she felt nothing for the tenth time, she rose from her spot, deciding to take a nap back in her master's room.

-The Sound of Change-

"Hmm... So the current leader of Tristain is this Princess Henrietta?" Michael whispered, flipping through another page of the tome called _Halkeginia: A History_. Rubbing his sore eyes, Michael felt the magic he cast on himself flicker, the strange language shifting from their chaotic blend of French, German and Latin, to English. Ugh, this was really hectic. While he was really glad the summoning spell had the effect of translating the language when he hears it, it was still annoying that it didn't go as far as translating what he read.

Well, at least that hadn't changed. Even in his world, translation spells were always finicky.

Taking a look out the window, Michael assumed Tiffania's class would be finished soon, and decided to head back.

"I'm not interested in playing knight."

The curious voice caught his attention, but not because he recognized it, no; it was because he didn't sense the person's presence. Michael's head snapped towards the source of the female's voice, and there sat a young looking female with blue hair. She looked no older than 15, her light blue hair a short bowl cut. The girl sat on the floor with her legs stretched out, reading a book. However, she was not alone. Saito blinked for a few moments before replying to her.

"W-Well, if you change your mind, feel free to come to me, Tabitha," he said, turning to leave. Tabitha didn't reply at all, but resumed her reading like nothing happened. Michael couldn't help but be enchanted, his mind wondering why he couldn't sense her presence. He reached out with his demonic senses, before being cut off.

"Ah, Michael! What are you doing here?" Came Saito's voice, breaking Michael out of his trance. As Saito said his name, Tabitha's eyes looked up from her book, and their eyes met.

"Michael? Halkeginia to Michael, are you there?" He asked, confused. It took Michael all of his willpower to reply.

"Y-Yeah. Afternoon Saito. I was doing research on the latest politics. Recent wars, treaties, establishments and the like." He said, tearing his gaze away. But even as he did, he could see her staring from the corner of his vision. It made his heart pound; did she sense his demonic powers?

"Oh? You're interested in that kind of thing as well? You should speak with Tabitha, she really likes reading, so she could probably answer any questions you have."

"Y-Yes... I just might."

The bell tolled, signalling the end of class. Michael swore.

"Ah, Tiffania's class is over. I have to go meet up with her. It was nice seeing you, Saito. And farewell, Tabitha. It was nice meeting you." He said hastily. Turning away from them, Michael went into full sprint, heading towards his master's class. He wanted to spend some time to get to know her better. After all, knowing who your partners were and what they were capable of was important when working with others.

As Michael reached Tiffa's class, he made sure memorize all the faces of the students that passed, when a particular face caught his eye. He felt his mood sour.

The haughty way she walked and the emotionless expression was a minor indication, but the way she walked around with those other sneering females at her side was enough for him to recognize her attitude. Flaunting her authority like she was all that mattered in the world to the passing students her lackeys demandes that they make way for her. He caught her name.

_Beatrice Guldenholf? I'll have to look up that last name later. _

"Shall we get going?" Michael asked as Tiffa approached, her high pitched voice easy to recognize as she called out his name. She gave him a nod, smiling.

They moved to what Tiffania called Vestri court, a large area set up much like a Jacuzzi. It was very strange. Sitting at a table that one of the servants had kindly set up for them, Michael thanked her before sitting down. The servant nodded, visibly blushing as she left them snacks and tea, before returning to her duties amongst the castle staff.

Taking a sip from his tea, Michael sighed with delight as he savoured the flavour, before speaking.

"So Master, tell me about yourself."

"E-Eh? Oh, what would you like to know?"

"Well, I can already tell from your demeanor that you're a rather meek sort of character. You constantly pay attention to the hat on your head by always keeping an eye on your surroundings, you never look higher than nose level when talking to someone, and you have this strange habit of looking up and then down when nervous, kind of like you are doing right now." Michael teased. Tiffania put her hands on her hat with a loud 'eh?!' as she realized that he was right. Michael chuckled slightly as Tiffania's cheeks reddened as she lowered her head, embarrassed. "But let's keep it simple: How did you become a student here?" he continued. Through shy, unsure words, Tiffania began to relay what she went through. She lived in the forest of Albion by herself, before she found Saito wounded and nursed him back to health. From there he went back home for a time, before coming back, Princess Henrietta intent on rewarding her. The princess and Tiffania found out soon after that they were cousins. That surprised Michael.

"You're related to the Princess of Tristain? Wow, that's something. Maybe one day I can meet her." Michael commented.

"Y-Yes, I'm sure she wouldn't mind meeting you." Added Tiffania, before continuing. She proceeded to tell him about the war she heard from Louise and Saito, and how Saito managed to repel an army of 70,000. That was why she found him so Michael didn't say anything and kept a neutral expression, he was rather impressed. For a human to stop an army of that many, and survive? Surely to do battle with him would be great indeed.

"To repel that many… He must be an impressive swordsman." Said Michael, sipping his tea and eating some snacks on the table. Tiffania nodded, taking some for herself.

"Y-Yes, I think he's really talented. He and his friends are part of The Knights of Undine, the official order of knights under Princess Henrietta's command."

"Undine? That's a rather unique name. Do you know where it's from?" Michael asked.

"Ah, I believe Undine is the name of the great water spirit of Lagdorian Lake." Michael hummed in surprise. So they had other entities here besides the planet. He wondered if there were wind, fire and earth spirits as well.

"I see, that's interesting. I'll have to look it up later. So tell me about yourself; what's your favourite color?"

Time went on. The two spoke about little things; their favourite animals, colours, pet peeves, until finally they spoke about their hopes and dreams.

"What do you want to be in the future, Michael?" she asked. Michael leaned back in his seat, looking up at the clear, blue sky.

"That's pretty vague. I suppose that I want to be a great musician and a hero, like my father. I've already gotten a grip on controlling Eva, but as far as music goes I'm not as good as my parents, but people tell me that I have their talent. When I was a child, they taught me how to use as many instruments as possible. It was torture, but I love music much more now, so I'm glad they taught me," Tiffania put her hands up to her mouth as she awed.

"That's amazing! I play the harp myself, perhaps we can play a song some time! What instruments can you play?" she asked. Michael nodded.

"That would be nice! I don't think I've played with a harp before. Err, there's my guitar, which is my main instrument. I guess it's a lute in this time period… I can also play any brass instrument, the drums, flute, clarinet, violin and piano. Can you sing as well?" Michael asked.

"Incredible, you're really talented! A-Ah, yes I think I can… I sing, but I don't know if I'm good. I just sing the song that my mother taught me when I was a child," Tiffania confirmed.

"Really? I would like to hear it some time. I sing myself, so I could probably give you some pointers."

However, before they could continue, the bell tolled, signalling classes had ended. The sun had begun to set, their snacks and tea long gone. Rising from their seats with a content smile, they proceeded to head back to the female dorms. However, as they headed back, Michael couldn't help but sigh as they were caught in a certain group's attention.

"Hey, you! What do you think you're doing, not even introducing yourself?! And wearing such a dirty hat in front of Princess Guldenholf… take it off and show respect!" cried out one of Beatrice's goons, scaring Tiffania as she turned around. She instinctively clutched the hat on her head as Michael's eyes narrowed. Another of Beatrice's goons piled on.

"You're before a very powerful aristocrat! It's only natural for you to show reverence!"

"There's a limit to how rude you can be, you know!"

Tiffania shrunk back behind Michael, who said nothing through his narrowed eyes. Beatrice's face didn't change as she tried to stare down Michael and Tiffania. While it worked on Tiffania, Michael was far from impressed. The crowd of students returning to their dorm began to slowly surround them, wondering what was going on.

"You're one to talk, Beatrice Guldenholf. You're standing before my master, a mage more powerful than yourself; you should take off that mask of yours. I can't say I'm surprised though; even with it on, I can still tell you're about as hideous as an ogre," replied Michael. Beatrice's eyes narrowed, but she reared her emotions.

"M-Michael?!" said Tiffania in surprise.

"You know my name, so I assume you know what kind of offense you're committing, by saying such arrogant things, worthless commoner? Who are you anyway?" Beatrice demanded as everyone began murmuring. For the first time since coming here, Michael felt a surge of bloodlust. Oh, how he wanted to end this arrogant brat. But that would bring about nothing. No; he needed to plan this carefully.

He wanted Tiffania to know exactly what he was capable of. Michael smiled coldly.

"The name is Michael, and I'm the one who can kick your ass with my eyes closed, you third rate mage. You might as well be a commoner, with how poorly developed the magic in this land is."

"M-Michael, what are you doing?!" Cried out Tiffania in surprise and shock. She hadn't thought him to be so callous. Michael ignored her. The crowd awed at his display, whispering at his indirect announcement that he was a mage. Beatrice became visibly angry at his taunts, the crowd murmuring in anticipation. Gritting her teeth, Beatrice was about to retort, but another voice interrupted us.

"Hey! What are you doing to Tiffa?!" shouted Saito, the crowd parting as he rushed to her side. He skid to a stop beside Michael. However, before he could say anything, a blonde followed him, seemingly coming out of nowhere, and knelt in front of Beatrice dramatically. He was well groomed, and wore a frilled, Italian styled, white top.

"A-Ah, if it isn't Princess Beatrice!" He cried out, a rose in hand. A Rose…? Seriously? Beatrice's attention shifted towards him.

"Hmph. Guiche Gramont, it's been a while. Please move aside; I have to teach these rude commoners some manners!" But Guiche, panicking, shook his head as he stood up.

"S-Surely there is no need to punish them, princess! Saito was recently appointed as Chevalier, while Sir Michael here is Miss Tiffania's familiar, but even so, speaking with men of such status will ruin your eminence…" Guiche continued. Beatrice blushed at his flattery. How the hell did this guy know who he was? Was he one of Saito's friends?

"B-But they came and," she tried to go on, but Guiche whispered something to her, making her eyes widen. The anger in her features disappeared, and she turned around.

"You better watch your back. Let's go, we're done here," she called out to the goons behind her. Unsure of what to do, Beatrice's goons followed her, giving sneers to Tiffania as they left. Michael merely smiled.

"There was no need for that. My name is Michael, but it seems you already know that, Mr. Gramont. Thank you," said Michael as he walked up to Guiche. Guiche sighed as Beatrice left, waiting for her to turn the corner before replying.

"You're asking for a lot of trouble from her, saying such things. She's a princess you know! Even though it's an independent country, she's really rich and has her own personal guard here with her, The Luft Panzer Ritter! Do you really want to fight against the strongest dragon knights in Halkeginia?!" He replied. Michael tilted his head. Curious… He wondered how strong they really were.

"It is of no consequence to me. Like I said before, they're third rate mages. I could thrash them with my eyes closed." Guiche's eyes widened.

"So it's really true you're a mage!?" Guiche asked in surprise, but Michael ignored him, turning to his master, who was speaking with Saito.

"Michael, what did you just do?" Tiffania cried out as he approached. Michael quirked his brow.

"Well master, when one wants to introduce themselves, they usually tell their name," he replied. However, Tiffania wasn't amused.

"I want to make friends here. I want to stay here peacefully, but you went out of your way to challenge her! And not only that, the smile you had… It was scary…! It didn't seem like you at all!" Tiffa cried out, surprising Michael. He didn't think his meek master was capable of feeling such emotions. However, to Tiffania this was for something else. The raw anger and malice made her scared, true, but it reminded her of the evil she felt when she first summoned him. It reminded her of what he had said yesterday; that he was half demon.

"…Forgive me then, Tiffania. I simply did not want to let such disrespect toward you go unaccounted for." Michael said repentantly. Though deep down, he was not so. Michael hated humans like Beatrice. Cocky, arrogant, always thinking they could control others. Even in his world, those who tried to control him quickly met with his fury, learning that he was not one to be trifled with. He felt anger that he couldn't do the same here. Humans truly were worse than demons sometimes.

Tiffania sighed as he apologized.

"… You're my familiar right?" she asked. Confused, Michael looked up.

"…Yes."

"And as your master, you are to do what I say, correct?" Tiffania continued. Michael's eyes narrowed.

"…I believe so, but if I deem the order to be unbeneficial to us, I will decline it."

"Fair enough. Michael, please refrain from saying such rude things again. I'm glad you defended me; I was really scared, but there was no need to go so far."

Smiling up at his master, Michael felt his respect for her grow greatly. How ironic; when he wanted to impress her, she impressed him instead.

"Yes Tiffania, I understand," he answered, though Tiffania still looked doubtful, her head down. With a sigh, Michael turned to Saito, who was speaking with Guiche.

"That was brave of you, Saito, charging in like that. Thank you for helping Tiffania." Returning the smile, Saito put his hands behind his head.

"Don't worry about it; anything for my friends!" He replied. Smiling despite himself, Michael looked towards the sunset, recalling the memories of his family and friends from his own world.

"Well then, let's head back. I think we could all use the rest. Later, Saito, Guiche. Thanks again," said Michael. Saito gave his own goodbye, but Guiche wanted to ask more questions about Michael's mage status. It took Saito three tries before he could successfully drag him away, noting the grim expression on Tiffania. As they finally left, Tiffania finally spoke.

"Michael… Why do you serve me?"

Michael couldn't help but blink in surprise. She trembled slightly.

"It is something that I want to know, after seeing the anger that you hid so well… I couldn't help but wonder… Did you truly become my familiar because you what you said? Or what it because of some secret that you aren't telling us about?

The smile you gave Beatrice was so cold, so full of malice… It made me realize how little I actually know about you, despite all that we spoke about today." Tiffania looked up at Michael, her grim expression remaining. Michael remained silent. Her expression changed, becoming more determined.

"So I decided I want to earn your trust, Michael. I want you to believe in me, and I want to believe in you. So please… let me prove I'm worthy of it."

She removed her hat, revealing long, pointed ears. She was an elf.

"I'm half elf, just like you are half demon."


	5. Shut up! Shut Up! Shut Up! Part 2

The Sound of Change Chapter 3: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Part 2

"Are you sure about this, Tiffania?" Michael asked. They stood right outside Tiffania's classroom, the hall empty and abandoned. Tiffania nodded her head, garbed in elvish robes, intent on revealing her half elf status. To think that she would be half elf, of all things, under that hat… Michael had to admit, this girl had some steel in her. He never expected her to be an Elf, the third strongest demon class right behind Archfiends and Devils, let alone willing to reveal it in a school full of mages. Apparently, because of the banishment of humans from the Sahara, humans and elves have been mortal enemies ever since. Perhaps this would be an opportunity for her to show what she was capable of, and vice versa as well. Eva hung on his shoulders, the leather strap he bought working nicely. She was ready to be used in battle, pulsing with excitement for the upcoming storm.

"Yes, I am absolutely sure." She turned to him, smiling. "I trust you to protect me. And please, call me Tiffa."

Opening the door, Tiffania and Michael ignored the silent gasps as they moved to the front of the room. Watching them quietly to get their attention, Tiffania began speaking.

"Everyone! This robe is a memento of my mother!"

"W-What? But only nomads wear such robes…Y-Y-Y-You're a…!" panicked Miss Chevreuse. Tiffania nodded.

"Yes. I am half elf!" She declared, removing her hood and revealing her ears. Frantic shouts came. Some fainted, some were frozen in place, others turned and ran, but everyone fell into panic.

"ELF! IT'S AN ELF!" They shouted. Michael stood silently as he observed.

"P-Please calm down! I want to be friends with you all! I understand… Elves have been the enemies of humans for many years, but I believe it's possible for us to become friends. My human father and elven mother are proof of that!" She shouted, but their words fell on deaf ears as Tiffa watched with growing desperation.

Michael couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Hated by one race, called a traitor by the other; truly the life of any half breed was filled with hardship and rejection. He knew exactly how she felt.

Still, Michael couldn't help but feel the hate rise in him as Beatrice answered her.

"What's that? You're a half elf? Then which God do you worship? The desert's devil? Or the Primogenitor Brimir?" Beatrice asked, a small smirk appeared on her face. What could she be planning? "If you want to be friends with us, you'll believe in the same God as us… correct?" What the hell? What kind of messed up logic is that?

_Master… I really despise this human. May I devour her?_

'_Not yet.'_

"I-If that's what it takes," said Tiffania. Beatrice's smirk widened.

"Then prove it; knights, come forth!" Beatrice commanded. On cue, knights in blue leather armor burst through the windows, armed with staffs and swords. These must be those dragon knights Guiche spoke about. They stood tall and alert behind Beatrice.

"Under my authority as the Guldenhorf Duchy, I place you two under arrest! Bring them outside!"

Forcefully, the knights of Beatrice took the master and familiar by the arms and directed them to the vestri court, the bystanders following close behind. Though Michael knew he could defeat them, he played along with Tiffania's plan to not interfere until the very end. The look in her eye told her she had every intention of following what Beatrice wanted, even though Michael thought Tiffania was out of her mind.

Michael's panic rose further as he discovered what they were preparing. The entire Vestri court was sealed off, tents for her knights set in place, as well a giant pot of boiling water. No…!

"W-What's going on?!" Asked Tiffa as she scanned her surroundings. Thrown violently to the ground, Michael dived forward to protect her from hurting herself.

"You damned woman. Are you trying to kill her?! You don't even have the right to do this!" Michael shouted with rage at Beatrice. She did not falter at his anger, but instead was pleased.

"If she truly wants to be our friends, isn't an inquisition proper? I happen to be a bishop, so prove your faith to me, a messenger of God, by getting into that pot! And don't worry, it's just the right temperature for anyone who believes in Brimir! If you aren't willing, you can go back to where you came from, and I'll pretend this never happened!" The arrogance coming off her became stronger, Beatrice believing that she had won. But Michael would have none of it.

He stood up to fight, ready to kill, but Tiffania stopped him, holding his hand firmly.

"Tiffa… this is insane! She's trying to boil you to death! Does that really look like something that anyone could survive?!" Michael shouted. The crowd around him agreed in whispers, but made no motion to stop it.

Tiffania shook her head. She was willing to do this.

"Why?!" He hissed. And as if to erase all his anger, she answered.

"To prove that I'm worthy of your trust." Her eyes downcast.

Staring at her in disbelief for several seconds, Michael began to laugh. Pure, hysterical laughter escaped his lips, that those listening thought he had gone insane. Wiping his eyes, Michael put his hands up.

"You win, Tiffa. You have shown your valor to me. If you truly are set on doing what you want to do, I will not stop you. I will follow you to the bitter end, come hell or high water. That is my vow to you, my master." Giving her a genuine smile, Michael knelt down and took Tiffania by the hand.

Beatrice, however, wasn't pleased.

"No, No! You can't! If I tell you to go home, you'll go home!" She shouted, clenching her fists childishly. Her eyes shone with jealousy as Tiffania and Michael observed her outburst, shaking their heads.

"You're still just a child." Said Tiffa. Michael nodded.

"Stand up on your own two feet for once, kid."

Unable to take being demeaned in such a way, Beatrice's pride finally burst.

"Dunk her in the pot! I don't care how you do it; just do it now!" She ordered her knights. Six of the knights stepped forward. In turn, Michael moved to protect Tiffania.

"You have shown me your resolve, Tiffa. Don't worry about these second rate knights, I will handle it. I won't kill any of them either…but I would like to show off a little." Shifting Eva into playing position, Michael patiently waited for Beatrice's knights to assemble, wondering which song he should play for this encounter. He wanted to make his message very clear, and show this world and his master the music Michael came to love. Perhaps punk rock would do… Shut up, By Simple Plan perhaps?

Michael smirked. Purple lightning began to crackle around him, Eva ready to release her pent up energy. Their feelings synchronized, their powers blending together in harmony as the bystanders watched with anticipation.

"Time to show you why mages like you, will always be third rate mages for me! Come on! Let's get this jam session started!" Michael shouted. The knights, not taking kindly to his taunts, charged forward with a loud battle cry. Michael matched their fervor with a powerful stroke, power sliding across the ground on his knees as he began playing the introduction of his chosen song. The purple lightning swirled around him in a pillar, reaching high into the sky as he shocked to unconsciousness those who were first to charge. Screaming with excitement to the heavens, Michael poured his heart into his play, the musical accompaniment of the drums, secondary guitar and bass, which resonated everywhere and yet nowhere, matching his tempo perfectly.

"W-What's that noise?!" Beatrice shouted, bewildered as her knights backed away from the electrical storm. The bystanders, unused to such noise, covered their ears as they watched in amazement, Michael beginning to sing the first verse, the storm now gone. He ignored their shouts of surprise and their cheers of excitement as they heard the lyrics, Michael's eyes locked directly on Beatrice as he directed his words at her. Michael loved Eva's ability to play accompaniments like this; with her, he was a walking, one man orchestra. As he approached the end of the first verse, Beatrice clenched her hands and grit her teeth, ordering her knights to charge. They complied, and Michael savagely grinned.

The knights fired their spells as Michael began the chorus, swarms of bats forming to block their fired spells with ease, before reflecting them back at their casters. The mages dived for the floor, the crowd surrounding the camp crying out as they also ducked. Michael continued his counter attack, sending out violent blasts of lightning forth from Eva and towards the knights. Some of them jumped out of the way, the rest falling to the ground in an undignified manner.

"W-Who the hell is this guy?! That magic is crazy! We don't have enough time to cast!" cried out one of the fallen knights. His words seemed to hit a soft spot, their pride no doubt wounded by their defeat at the hands of a single boy. More knights poured out from the tents behind Beatrice, surrounding Michael as he ended the chorus. Michael grinned, taking in the adrenaline of being on the center stage, playing the transition with vigor.

However, he was interrupted. The pot of boiling water was overturned by bronze Valkyries of Guiche's design. Though distracted, Michael did his best to keep his tempo, repeating the transition score over and over.

"Hey! Don't forget about us!" Shouted Saito, bursting through the crowd. He withdrew Derflinger, standing at Michael's side. Guiche followed, as well as several other students that he didn't recognize.

"Knights of Undine, assemble!" shouted Guiche. With a loud battle-cry they gathered behind Michael, Saito and Guiche, ready to battle. Eva poured more of her magic into the music, the song invigorating their allies with zeal.

"I don't need the help, but thanks for coming anyway." Said Michael to Saito. He returned a grin.

"Didn't I say it before? Anything for my friends; you and Tiffa are both precious to me! By the way, that guitar is awesome! Where can I get one?!" Said Saito. Guiche flourished his wand.

"Agreed! It is a shame on knighthood to forsake ladies and one's friends! Thus, knights are to decide things with their wands!" Guiche cried out, but Michael could tell by the gleam in his eye that he was merely trying to act cool. Still, he couldn't say that he didn't like to show off either.

Beatrice, unhappy with the turn of events, took a step back. "What is the meaning of this?! Do you know what will happen to your families if you interrupt an inquisition?!" She shouted, but Michael ignored her, intent on boosting the morale. He began singing the second verse, turning towards Beatrice. She recoiled as Michael's eyes turned red, his inner demon rising, his blood boiling with power. The knights of Undine waited with anticipation as Michael sang the second verse towards Beatrice, her knights not fond of the idea of charging forward again into his lightning. Beatrice shook violently as Michael's words reached her ears, Michael feeling the shame and anger coming from the aura of her soul.

"Why are you standing still?! Attack, attack!" Beatrice demanded. Michael took his chance.

"Get ready knights! It's like I'm the one you love to hate, but not today!" Michael added, before jumping back into the chorus. With a loud roar, the knights of Undine charged, confidence and resolve shining in their eyes. They engaged Beatrice's personal guard with fervor, striking with ferocity against the routed knights. Michael played back support, firing lightning at the dragon knights that tried to flank the knights of Undine. Saito rushed forward, slashing at the knights with the flat of Derflinger's blade, stunning them. Guiche fought off enemies from all sides, his Valkyries covering his flank while he himself took the knights head on, the crowd watched in crazed excitement, cheering for the knights of Undine.

"Why..?! Why, why?! Why?! Why won't you just submit?!" Beatrice shouted as Michael reached the solemn and soft interlude. He eyed her with disdain, the knights on both sides taking a moment of reprieve.

"Don't tell us who we should be!" He sang, changing the lyrics slightly to the situation. "And don't try to tell us what's right, cause we! We, have our hearts unlike you! We don't want to waste out time, we'll watch you fade away!"

Rapidly plucking Eva's strings with the build-up, Michael returned to the chorus. Unable to stand still, the knights charged at each other once more. With a furious assault, Saito, Guiche, and the rest of the Undine knights attacked with all their might, holding their ground in the center of the field. Michael attacked with a diverse series of arching lightning strikes and bat swarms, aiming for the tender parts of the body. Saito fought with graceful and deadly strikes, dodging his enemies' blows at the last second for flash. Guiche summoned more of his bronze Valkyrie knights to help.

The numbers of Beatrice's knights dwindled as Michael's song came closer to the end of his song, Michael using the final verses to give a strength boost to the knights of Undine. As they knocked out the last group of knights, Michael finished his song with a loud cry to the heavens.

The crowd, still absorbing what just happened, was too stunned to say anything, but it only lasted for a moment. Out of the silence, one person cheered. Then, the whole crowd was applauding, the cheers near deafening. Michael basked in the sight of Beatrice on the verge of tears, backing away as Michael stepped towards her.

What happened next though really surprised him.

Michael blinked once, his vision focused on Beatrice. He blinked twice, and suddenly Louise was standing between them, her wand glowing with a vicious, deadly aura. Her long pink hair covered her face, giving her a ghastly presence.

"You're too noisy…" She growled. The air distorted around her as Louise's magic began to build, the energy becoming a visible torrent waiting to be released.

"L-Louise?" Said Saito, but she ignored him. Her hair began to slowly lift as an unseen wind began to blow, a terrible aura of power causing the sky to grow dark, the air became thick with a foreboding hate.

"What the hell happened to her?!" Michael said to Saito, the panic rising in his voice.

"W-We had a small fight last night, but…!" He started, but Louise cut him off.

"I was having such a good dream… I was so close too… Saito and I… We were going to…!" She growled, her voice gradually becoming louder. Realizing the danger, Michael turned away.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Michael shouted, turning to run immediately. Guiche did the same, but for one reason or another, Saito stayed.

"Louise, stop~!" He shouted, but it was futile. Dashing towards Tiffania, Michael conjured up a barrier of shadow, shielding her body with his magic.

"WHAT A WASTE OF A DREAAAAMMM!" He heard her screech. Saito's squeal followed as a white light blinded everyone, a tornado of wind blasting the crowd off their feet. A giant, deafening bang followed, a cloud of smoke reaching high into the sky. The concussive force of the explosion sent those foolish enough to stand too close flying into the air, their bodies becoming shining stars as they soared.

As Michael slowly rose with Tiffa to their feet, the surrounding crowd following after. Michael commended the three, brave knights who, at the last second, managed to stand up and take the force of the explosion to protect Beatrice. They fell flat on their faces.

"W-What is the meaning of this? You're interrupting an inquiry!" Shouted Beatrice, her face red with embarrassment. Michael noticed the deep, black bags under Louise's eyes as she opened them. Was her fight with Saito really that bad?

"Inquiry? Do you have the right?" She asked, now only mildly irritated.

"I-If you're referring to my Bishop licence, I have it at home!" She replied. Louise frowned.

"You liar. To perform an inquisition, you need the written permission of the Romalian head secretariat. A bishop should know that."

The emotion on Beatrice's face was replaced with shock. Murmurs of the crowd began, commenting on the new information. Even Beatrice's goons began to question her, not wanting to deal with the consequences of their leader uttering God's name in vain. Michael's eyes narrowed at this. He should have known this. Looks like he will need to study more politics and religion… Then again, their customs are different here, so he may as well learn some of it. Just in case. Michael made it his resolve to go to the library first thing tomorrow.

Turning towards the stupefied Tiffania, Michael hung Eva from his back, adjusting the strap with one swift motion. He looked deep into Tiffania's eyes to test her resolve, wondering what she would do next. Her gaze did not waver as he kept his red eyes on hers. Satisfied, Michael walked past her, the red in his eyes fading as he took a seat on the grass behind her.

"She's all yours, Tiffa." He said. Tiffania nodded, approaching Beatrice. Michael suspected what she would do next, but out of respect kept his eyes on the unfolding scene.

"W-What are you doing? Don't come any—ah!" whimpered Beatrice, tripping over her own feet. She lifted up her hands to protect herself, and squeezed her eyes shut. Tiffania took her gently by the hands.

Confused, Beatrice opened her eyes, staring back at Tiffania's gentle gaze.

"Let's become friends."

-The Sound of Change-

Michael laid quietly in his hospital bed, ignoring the squeals of delight as the girls in the stalls next to him offered their gifts of praise to the Undine knights. While Michael had received his own gifts and graciously accepted them that was not what was on his mind. Rather, it was his master's decision with Beatrice.

It was quite curious, really.

Growing up with Enzo and Shirley, their family often suffered from frequent demonic attacks, some sent by humans who knew of Michael's heritage, or even those who sought revenge against his father. Michael learned quickly how to judge people by their character, whether they were worthy of his trust or not. Beatrice was definitely not worth his trust, and yet his master still chose to trust her, willing to become friends. To his surprise, Beatrice accepted her offer with tears, crying childishly against her chest before apologizing for her deeds.

Very curious indeed. Michael would be hard pressed to find a repentant person like that on Earth.

His thoughts were interrupted as a figure entered his room, her hands devoid of the book that he had come to identify with her character. Though it was only for a few moments, Michael thought it was really strange, seeing Tabitha without a book in her hands.

"Tabitha? What is it?" he asked. She eyed the gifts that had been placed on the table beside his bed, before taking a seat on the opposite side.

"…Your voice is good," she complimented. Michael raised his brow.

"Never would have considered you the music type. Although I guess it makes some sense. Did you like the song?" Tabitha didn't reply right away.

"…I did." She said. Another silence followed.

"…How?" whispered Tabitha, her soft voice almost drowned out by the noise next stall over.

"How? How what?" Michael asked, unable to interpret the girl's one word question. Tabitha tried again.

"…How did you play that music?" She added. Michael scoffed.

"Not gonna lie, magic. That instrument of mine was a memento from my dead parents. They enchanted it, so to speak, to be able to play the accompaniment of whatever song that I choose to play." Raising up his gaze to stare at Eva, who rested silently on the wall in her guitar form, Michael chuckled. "It's quite useful."

Tabitha remained silent for several moments. He heard neither movement nor breathing, but felt her presence beside him.

"...Can you teach me?" Tabitha asked. Michael turned his gaze towards her, looking into her emotionless eyes.

"You… want me to teach you? How to play it?" He couldn't help but ask. He could, but Eva was very selective about who was allowed to play her. If anything, he would have to construct a guitar for her if Eva did not allow Tabitha to touch her.

Hmmm… That would probably be a good profit, if they haven't been invented yet…

Tabitha went rigid as Tiffania entered Michael's hospital stall.

"Michael, I—Eh? T-Tabitha? What are you doing here?" She asked. Pulling out a book from her skirt pocket, Tabitha began reading intently before replying. Ah, so that's where it was.

"Visiting my friend."

Michael eyed her confusedly, before smiling. So they're friends now huh? Smiling as well, Tiffania allowed Tabitha to pass as she exited Michael's hospital stall. She looked back for the briefest of moments, before heading on her way.

"That was very reckless of you. Still, the music you played… it was nice. You really do have a good voice," said Tiffania, sitting in the chair where Tabitha was in moments before. Michael gave her a grin.

"You can expect much more of that from me. I will be teaching you how to sing, after all," he replied, falling silent as he watched the content expression on Tiffania's face.

"Thank you Michael."

"What for?" He replied.

"For trusting me. I'm sorry for being so selfish... It must have been hard on you..." She fell into a whisper, her hands folding together. Michael hummed.

"Ah, woe is me, to have such a master. If only someone could understand my pain!" He said dramatically. Blushing at his teasing, Tiffania apologized. Michael laughed, brushing it off with ease. His face turned serious.

"I meant what I said though, master. I intend to follow you wherever you go, and to protect you will all of my being. Even if I will be returning home one day."

Tiffania nodded.

"What was that song that you played? Was it music from your world?" Tiffania asked, staring at Eva. Michael followed her gaze, staring intently as he remembered his home.

"The song is called Shut up, by a music band called Simple Plan. For the record, I didn't write that song. Most of what I know are songs from bands that I really liked growing up in my world." Tiffania gave him a curious glance.

"Band? You mean Orchestra?" Tiffania asked. Michael smiled, before explaining the history of music from his world, introducing to her the genre of rock and roll.

-The Sound of Change-

And BAM! First arc is done! This was a real rush to write, and I had a lot of fun creating the battle of the Undine Knights versus the Dragon Knights. Although it took me a while to get it right, I'm happy with the current result. What did you think? Was the song battle cliché? Were there overpowered moments? How would you have done it differently?

THEME FOR NEXT ARC: Understanding another's pain. Feel free to PM or review with songs relating to this! Thanks for reading! REVIEW!

~CxP


	6. Here Without You Part 1

The Sound of Change Chapter 3 Doors Down: Here without You Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima, 3 Doors Down, or any other media titles, electronic or otherwise, referenced in this fan fiction._**

**Louise's room**

Saito silently rose from his bed, fully clothed and prepared to attend another session with the knights of Undine. He wanted to try and catch Michael, and see if he wanted to join their group. He was a very good… well, he would call him a swordsman, but was that the right term? Well, judging from the other day, he was very strong, and could be a powerful addition to their knights. Saito couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to fight against him.

"I'm heading out..." whispered Saito to his master, whom he thought was still sound asleep. However, unknown to Saito, Louise had been awake since dawn, and waited for Saito to awake himself.

As Saito turned his back to his master, Louise's eyes snapped open and she pounced forward, landing on Saito's back. Unable to take the unexpected load, Saito fell onto his knees, his head slamming into the door painfully. Louise pushed off Saito's back with a huff.

"O-Ouch! Louise, what are you doing?!" shouted Saito, annoyed. The scowl on Louise's face deepened as Saito lifted up his swelling head.

"You never learn do you, you dog! Where do you think you're going so early in the morning, leaving without even waking your master?! And twice in the same week!" Shouted Louise.

"W-What are you talking about? Didn't we have this same discussion the other day?! I'm going to train with the order! If you want me to come back early again, just tell me! You don't have to jump on me…" replied Saito, rubbing his back. Louise blushed, her sour expression disappearing as Saito stated her thoughts. She had hoped that this time they would be able to try again and spend time this evening.

"W-W-W-What do you think you're talking about? Me, your master, w-w-wanting a f-f-f-familiar like you to come back early? I-I-I told you to let m-m-m-me know when you're leaving every day!" stuttered Louise, surprised that Saito knew what she was thinking. She told herself it was a lucky guess, and it probably was. Still, it makes her heart pound when Saito does that.

Saito sighed with frustration.

"Why are you being like this anyway? What's so important that you have to have me come back early?" Saito asked as he frowned. He didn't mind coming back early, but Louise's incessant badgering was starting to get on his nerves. Why was she always like this?

Louise frowned deeply, her teeth grinding together in anger. Thought she denied it on the outside, Louise missed the days where she and Saito would spend their time together. She missed him going to class with her, taking him to town to shop, and spending their nights chatting about nonsense. Ever since Saito joined the order, things have been very distant between them. He rarely replies to her anymore, his mind always wandering, (supposedly about training, but Louise had no doubt it was probably about the girls who watched knights of Undine) and their late night talks were replaced with a stony silence. And just these past few days after the incident with Beatrice, Louise would fall asleep alone, only to wake up to find Saito's side of the bed disheveled. Her loneliness and his attitude now only set her off.

"_You stupid dog… why are you so dense?"_

"What do you mean, why is it important? How dare a lowly dog like you question your master! When I say come back, you come back! No questions asked!" Louise shouted back without thinking. She glared intently at Saito, who met her steadily with a flare of his own anger.

"What the hell is your problem?! It's always master this, lowly dog that! You do remember that I'm a noble now, right? But that's not enough for you! No, I'll always be your familiar, your doormat, your 'lowly dog'! Nothing I ever do is good enough for you, and you know what? I'm fed up with trying!"

Louise recoiled at Saito's sudden outburst. How dare he speak to her like that?! But before she could reply, Saito already turned around, opening the door angrily before turning his head.

"You can forget about me returning early tonight. I'm going to spend time with Siesta, Tiffania, and the knights of Undine! They're better company than you'll ever be." With that, Saito slammed the door shut.

Louise stared at the door for several seconds, her jaw open slightly as Saito's words sank in. Tears welled up in her eyes, and with a frustrated sob, Louise threw herself onto her bed.

-The Sound of Change-

Michael and Tiffa sat silently at their table, the tea and cakes before them untouched. Eva was resting in her guitar form, leaning on another chair. They had been like this for several moments now, after Michael had brought up a rather unfortunate subject.

"You really don't have any money? Like, at all?" Michael said with disbelief. Embarrassed, Tiffa nodded her head.

"Y-Yes… Principal Osmond supplied me with what I needed for classes, since I'm a special case, and the servants are the ones who supply the food. Before coming here, I lived in a house in the forest. There was never a need for money…" Crossing his arms, Michael closed his eyes in thought.

"_Master… why not just play in a town? That could get you some money," _suggested Eva, her voice ringing in Michael and Tiffa's head. Michael's eyes snapped open.

"That's it! Eva, you're a genius," exclaimed Michael. Tiffa stared at him in confusion.

"R-Really? Do you think that will work?"

"It can, I have some really good songs that I think the people of this land will like! Although it would be ideal if I could get hired in a bar or something… Still, I'm not picky. It's been done both ways in my world. Although the whole commoner nobility thing might be a problem. I can't imagine the lower class offering much, since they're probably already trying to survive on their own…" Leaning back in his seat, Michael sighed as a soft wind began to blow. The sky was clear today, so it wouldn't kill them to get some time out of the academy. Today was their Sunday equivalent anyway, so there were no classes.

"Shall I ask Beatrice for help, then? I'm sure she could find us a place. Her family must have connections"

"Hmm… that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. Let's do it."

Standing up from their seats, Tiffa waited patiently for Michael as he shouldered Eva, and soon they were on their way towards the first year girl's dorm. It was a short distance away, Michael and Tiffa making their way up the spiral staircase with ease up to the third floor. As they reached their destination, Tiffa knocked on the door, calling out her friend's name.

"One second," a voice called out from the other side of the door. After a few minutes of waiting, Beatrice opened the door, clothed in a dark blue, single piece dress. Golden patterns and linings decorated the left side and lower skirt area. Beatrice's face beamed as her eyes met with Tiffa's.

"Tiffa! It's good to see you! How can I help you?"

Michael couldn't help but blink. It had only been a few days, but this girl changed that much? Well, Tiffa and Beatrice had been spending a lot of time after the inquisition fiasco. It was hard to believe that only five days ago Tiffa was almost boiled alive by this girl. Not that Michael would have let it happen.

"We were wondering if you could help us with something. Michael wanted to know… um, what was it again?" Tiffa asked, blushing slightly. Michael smiled, stepping forward. Beatrice stiffened slightly, no doubt remembering his battle prowess. Still, it didn't show on her face, so Michael had to give her credit.

"Good morning Beatrice. I'm sorry my master and I came on such short notice. You see, I found out earlier that my master doesn't have any money. I believe it would be ideal to have some on hand just in case of an emergency, but with Tiffa being an elf, she probably won't be able to get a job easily, if at all. So we came up with the idea of me playing my music for money. Would you happen to know any places where I could get hired?" Michael asked politely. Beatrice relaxed at Michael's gentle tone, nodding her head as she thought about Michael's question.

"That is true, money makes the world go round… I could have my messengers ask for a few favours. Did you have anything particular in mind?"

"Not particularly, but to clarify, my music is meant for listening, not dancing. Do you know of any taverns or something similar?"

"Oh! If that's the case, I know the perfect place; the Charming Faerie's Inn! I've never been there myself, so I can't really tell you much about it, but my older brothers would visit that place whenever they were in Tristain. It's located at the nearby town, about an hour on horseback. If it's good enough to house nobility from my family, then it's definitely not a cheating establishment. Just mention my family's name, and they'll surely hire you."

"That's really great! Thank you so much, Beatrice," cried out Tiffa, hugging her friend. Beatrice smiled and returned the hug, Michael smiling as he crossed his arms and leaned on the doorframe. The girls took their turn to talk, Beatrice pulling out various articles of clothing and perfumes for Tiffa to look at. He didn't want to ruin the moment for them, so Michael simply watched, letting them do as they pleased. He didn't even flinch when Beatrice called them out, saying that he and Tiffa were going on a date, then offering a nice yellow blouse, which Beatrice forced Tiffa to put on. Michael stepped out then.

He was pretty curious though…

After half an hour, Tiffa decided it was time to leave.

"Thank you very much for your time, Beatrice," she said. Beatrice shook her head.

"No, no, it was my pleasure. I'm really glad you came to visit. Feel free to come again at any time!"

-The Sound of Change-

"Say, partner, I'm not one to usually say things like this, but I think you need to find a few more hobbies."

"Oh, come on Derf… Walking can be just a good a hobby as anything."

Though he knew it was a complete and utter lie, Saito decided it was what he would do. After he had left Louise's room, he went to see if any of the other knights were available for training. Unfortunately, no one was. Guiche was with Montmorency, Reynald and Raymond were fighting over Katie, Malicorn was busy being lonely, and the other knights were too lazy to train today. It made Saito rather frustrated; he had all this energy and he couldn't get it out.

He understood what Louise was saying; She wanted him to come back early. But did she have to demand it in such a violent manner? What was her problem anyway? He was constantly running back and forth now that he was a noble, doing things for the knights of Undine, for Siesta, for Agnes whenever one of her musketeer troops dropped by, and for Professor Colbert. He wasn't stressed by any means, far from it, but he was busy now.

Still, since he had been so busy lately, having so much free time too suddenly left him in a daze. He didn't know what to do with it all.

Saito's eyes lightened up as he caught sight of Tiffa and Michael.

"Hey! You guys!" Saito called out, rushing towards them. The pair turned at the sound of his voice, Michael raising his hand in greeting and Tiffa smiling.

"Saito," they said at the same time. Slowing to a stop, Saito quickly realized the two were dressed in casual wear. Tiffa was wearing a frilly, yellow blouse, a white, knee length skirt, and her hat. Michael was wearing his Earth clothes; a black hoodie with the zip up undone, a red t-shirt, dark-brown slacks and black sneakers. He blinked a few times.

"Are you guys going out somewhere?" Saito couldn't help but ask. Michael nodded.

"Yeah, we're going to town, to a place called 'The Charming Faerie's Inn'. I'm going see if I can apply for a job as the resident musician there, and earn some emergency money for Tiffa and me."

"Oh! I know the place, I can show you if you want. Do you guys mind if I come with you?" Saito felt slightly bad for taking advantage of his friends like this, but Saito really didn't want to think about Louise right now. He wanted to get away and have a good time. Exchanging glances, Tiffa and Michael nodded.

"Alright! I know the way to town, so let's head to the stables and go."

Nodding their heads, Saito, Louise and Tiffa headed towards the stables. Michael had ridden a few in his time, but it was a while back.

The stable was a rather simple one, wood frame, spanning 60 feet long and 40 feet wide with full rows of horses, twelve on the left and the right. A stable boy, no older than 14, greeted them as they approached, asking if there were any preferences.

"Nothing in particular. We just need two horses to get to town," said Michael. He turned to Tiffa. "Tiffa, you're riding with me." The stable boy nodded, leading the group to the far back of the stable.

"Where are you going, if you don't mind me asking?" The stable boy gave the nobles a curious glance, the innocence clear in his eyes. Michael smiled and patted his head.

"It's called The Charming Faeries Inn." The boy's eyes lit up.

"Oh I see! Well then, if you want to get there fast, I recommend Shirley and Anton, here. They're our most patient and well trained horses, so even if you were to leave them in front of town by themselves the entire day, they wouldn't budge. But if you do that, make sure to leave them food, please. Or at the town stable. Preferably the latter."

"Don't worry, my friend, we will take good care of your horses. Which one do you want, Saito?" Turning to the teenager, Saito stared intently for a few seconds before deciding.

"I'll take Anton. By the way, can you help me get on? I've never ridden a horse by myself before," Saito said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Tiffa tilted her head.

"You've only ridden with Louise then, Saito?" Tiffa asked. Saito stiffened at the mention of Louise's name, his eyes going cold for a split second, before returning to the original warm gaze.

"Yeah."

Michael couldn't help but wonder what that was about. If the last time he saw Louise was any clue, they had a fight. Did they do this often? He would have to ask later.

As the servant moved to help Saito, Michael moved onto his own horse. "Hey, Shirley," said Michael gently, slowly approaching a horse with a dark brown mane. The horse snorted as Michael came closer. The horse, with no doubt, could sense his demonic blood, but Michael wasn't perturbed. He gently spoke to the horse, taking some feed and offering it with his hand. The horse slowly approached him, and before long was eating out of his hand. This horse was trained well.

"That's a good girl." Michael continued to offer gentle praise to the horse, stroking its mane with swift strokes. As the horse finished its food, Michael picked up its saddle and reigns, attaching them slowly but firmly.

As he did so, he couldn't help but think about Christmas. His partner and cousin had been with him ever since they were children, to the point where they became like real siblings. What was she doing? Were the others looking for him? He couldn't help but wonder if Shirley had gone to Dante or Vergil yet. They were the strongest demons of the seven of them, being the twin sons of Sparda.

Tiffa's giggle broke Michael from his thoughts.

"You're really good with horses, Michael." Michael shrugged.

"Eh, I'm no expert, but I've had to do it before. It's a really funny story, I'll tell you about it later, but I had to ride a Pegasus once. It was crazy hard." Laughing at the memory, Michael moved to help Tiffania up on the horse, before going up himself and leading his steed out of its stable. As they reached the stable entrance, Saito was already outside, just getting on his horse with help from the stable boy.

"Alright, are we all set to go?" Michael asked. Saito wobbled a bit on his horse before steadying himself, giving Michael a nod.

"Alright then, let's go."

-The Sound of Change-

Louise awoke to the sound of whinnying horses. Her first reaction was to ignore it, but something was off.

The area where the knights trained, right down below her window, was silent…

Rushing towards the window, Louise frantically looked down. The grounds were empty. Another whine, and Louise searched for the source of the horses. Her gaze found them at the Academy entrance, and even though she had to strain her eyes, she could tell Saito, Michael and Tiffa were the ones riding.

"That dog… Going out with Tiffa?!"

Not able to imagine what would happen to the two males with the bewitching breasts of Tiffa, she raced down the dorm tower she resided in and towards the stables. She wasn't surprised to find the trio gone, but she was out for blood. She wanted to follow them.

She approached the fearful stable boy with an aura of fury.

"Those three just now. Where did they go?!"

-The Sound of Change-

Michael had seen many things in his demon hunting career. He's fought devils, vampires, werewolves, fiends, mermen and mermaids, witches and warlocks, the works. He thought that he had seen everything there is to offer.

Then he came to this establishment.

"Welcome to the Charming Faeries Inn," chorused the maids of the tavern. They were all dressed in differently styled maid uniforms, but all of them were far from the formal versions he had seen at the academy. Each left something exposed; some had their legs showing, others their backs, others their fronts. A fair amount of skin was shown, but nothing too erotic. It was borderline tame for an entertainment establishment. Tiffa blushed at the sight of the wear, but was otherwise undisturbed.

"_No wonder Beatrice's brothers came here… this place might as well be a brothel!"_

But what bothered him the most was…

"Ohh, Saito! You've come to visit, and with company!"

The giant hulk of a man held Saito in a bone crushing bear hug, yet Saito didn't seem too affected by it. Instead, he returned the hug, _laughed_, removed himself from the man's grip, and exchanged greetings. Okay, either Saito was used to this, or he was a serious tank. Michael chose to believe the former, not believing Saito's lank form could handle damage.

The hulking man was, quite frankly, dressed ridiculously. The white boots, black short shorts, a purple crop-top, lipstick, and makeup burned Michael's retinas and sent Eva into a hysterical laughter in his mind. His movements were exaggerated and his tone of voice was higher than he expected from the man who could play the part of the terminator, the thin, curly mustache and goatee combo not doing any favours.

"Scaaron, these are my friends, Tiffa and Michael. Michael had something that he wanted to ask you." Motioning towards us, Saito took a hasty step back as Scarron rushed forward in a girlish manner, holding his hands up like a cat and twisting his hips as he left a trail of dust behind him. It took everything Michael had to only take a single step back instead of bolting out of the town with Tiffa in tow.

"U-Uhm, hello." Tiffa greeted the man nervously as Scarron slid to a stop in front of Michael and she, taking an exaggerated pose of what Michael thought was the titanic arms wide scene. Michael had to hand it to Tiffa, she was handling this pretty well.

"Hello, precious butterflies, I am Scaaron! How can I be of service?"

Taking great restraint to not run away screaming, Michael began speaking.

"H-Hello, Mr. Scaaron—" Michael started, but the man let out a loud wail.

"Non, non, non! I am not Mr. Scaaron! Girls, what's my name?!" Scaaron called out to his girls flamboyantly. The girls lined up.

"Mi Mademoiselle!"

After the unsavoury, and quite frankly disturbing introduction, Michael proposed his offer. Scaaron had accepted it right away, much to his surprise, but with the exception that Tiffa take time to work as well. Michael was about to say no, but at Saito's recommendation and telling that he and Louise worked here before, he decided to take a look.

"This… actually isn't that bad," Michael commented. The Inn was well lit, very clean, and from the number of customers, very popular. Though the girls were dressed in sexily clad uniforms, all they were doing was serving drinks, letting themselves get touched on occasion for tips. Aside from that, there were no indications of sexual activity. Michael didn't smell anything wrong, and as he swept his demonic senses over the entire Inn, there were no presences upstairs. In fact, there were only seven rooms, two beds in each. It was most likely the room and board for the regular workers. Saito gave Michael a pat on the back.

"Told ya. What do you think Tiffa?" Saito said with a grin. Tiffa looked around nervously, clutching the hat on her head.

"W-Will I have to wear those too?"

"Yup, but don't worry, it's not too bad. All you're doing is serving drinks."

Michael eyed Saito's gaze carefully.

"Say, Saito—" Michael started, only to be cut off yet again.

"Saito! It's been a while!"

Turning to see, not a worker, but one of the town girls approach, Michael watched quietly as Saito exchanged greetings with the Asian looking girl. Her silky, black hair was long, reaching down to the middle of her back, her bangs finely layered and cared for. Her eyes were a deep brown, although Michael couldn't tell for sure in the fluorescent lighting. She wore a green dress with white layers on the shoulder and leg area. Her shoes were simple leather and, judging from the apron in her hand, she was the chef here.

"So, this is the one daddy was talking about?" Michael snapped to attention as he met the gaze of the girl. Saito nodded in affirmation as she examined him.

"Michael, Tiffa, this is Jessica, Scaaron's daughter. Jessica, this is Michael, my friend from the academy, and Tiffa, friend also from the academy." Michael's eyes bulged at the information. He stomped his foot down, and lifted up his hand to their faces.

"HOLD UP. You're Scaaron's daughter? No way! I cannot accept that that man could have possibly had a sexual relationship with a woman! No way!" Michael exclaimed, waving his hands in a cross shape of denial. Instead of being offended like he thought she would, Jessica just giggled.

"Oh, don't mind daddy. That's just who he is. Anyway, shall we get down to business?" Jessica began to walk to the back of the Inn, grabbing Tiffa by the hand and pulling her along. Saito followed close behind.

"Come on, Michael, let's go," he said, and although Michael followed, he still voiced his objections.

"How do you not have a problem with this?!

-The Sound of Change-

Tiffa sat quietly on the attic bed, clutching her hat, looking at the uniform hanging in the closet before her. It was a paired set of a skirt, a pair of see-through, black stockings and an adjusted corset. Layers of fabric were added to cover up the fact that it was a corset, but what bothered Tiffa the most was the fact that it had a deep plunging v neck and left her entire back completely exposed. It was such an embarrassing piece of wear that she didn't even know how to put it on.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that! It's really the only one I could find that could fit those monstrous breasts of yours!" Jessica whined. Tiffa thought she heard her say something about Saito not being fair, but her mind was too focused on the dress.

"U-Um… how do I put it on?"

The gleam in Jessica's eye made Tiffa flinch.

"Oh? You need help putting in on? Well then, allow me the pleasure of putting it on for you!"

Pouncing at the girl, Tiffa was not prepared for Jessica to push her onto the bed, lift up her dress, and feel up her body.

"W-Wait! What are you doing?!" Tiffa blushed furiously as she felt the girl's smooth hands run over her, barely noticing the small, feral smile on her face. A squeal escaped from Tiffa's lips, as her hands reached up to her breasts and under her bra.

"Holy Brimir, these are real? You are one lucky girl, Tiffa! Now come on, lets take off that dress of yours!"

"N-Nooooo," cried out Tiffa, but Jessica was too strong. With a heave, she lifted Tiffa up and off the bed, removing her dress in one fell swoop. She giggled all the more.

But for some reason, Jessica stopped. Taking her chance, Tiffa moved to the opposite side of the room, covering herself, only to turn and see Jessica with a shocked expression on her face, the dress Beatrice gave her in her hands inverted.

And with growing horror, Tiffa watched as her hat fell from inside the dress and onto the floor.


	7. Here Without You Part 2

The Sound of Change Chapter 3 Doors Down: Here without You Part 2

_**1.5 Update: Thanks to ZenithTempest for pointing out the problem with Michale's dialogue. My original intention wasn't clear, before, so I just made it direct. Thanks for the advice!**_

-The Sound of Change-

"Life is empty. Life is meaningless. When we take a life, we take nothing of value."

"What are you talking about, Michael? Don't tell me you're still hung up on Jessica being Scaaron's daughter. I was surprised too! Did you also know Siesta is her cousin? They're family!"

Michael straightened at the mention of Siesta and Jessica being cousins, imagining the brothers and sisters of Scaaron to all be athletic buffs like him. But the more he thought about it, Jessica and Siesta turned out fine, so he supposed it couldn't have been 100% bad. Maybe Scaaron worked hard for his physique?

Then again, that girly man was…

"To amend the lyrics of Aerosmith, that dude does not look like a lady."

Taking another sweep of the bar, Michael watched silently as Scaaron prepared his venue. He didn't as for much, just a simple elevated point in a place where everyone would be able to hear him. As such, the girls were having the customers stand so that the staff could rearrange the tables. As he examined the customers, some were out of towners, judging from the clothing styles, some regular customers, and there was the occasional man wearing strangely designed leather armor. Michael decided to see if he could listen for information. It might give him an idea of what to play.

But before doing that…

He turned to Saito, who was washing the dishes.

"Saito, you had a fight with Louise, right?"

Saito stiffened as Michael mentioned it. Yeah was Saito's only reply. The same reaction.

"Mind if I ask about what? You know, to help a fellow brother out." Pushing himself off the counter, he moved to Saito's side. As he leaned against the counter to Saito's left, he observed the small scowl that formed on his face.

"Alright, I need to get this out. Louise has been really pushy lately. When I first joined the Knights of Undine she didn't say anything, when all of a sudden she's asking me to come back early for no reason other than she wants me to. I swear, she drives me insane. Did you know she whipped me when I first came here? I mean, she still does, but since I haven't been with her the past few weeks, it's been going down a bit since I've been out doing other things. We haven't spent much time together lately, but she still beats me up, punching me in the face and jumping on my back unexpectedly…"

Michael let Saito rant on and on, lending him a listening ear. Saito told him about the whippings, the beatings, the sleepless, cold nights, everything was poured out. It got to the point where Michael had to take over the dishes for Saito, because at the rate he was scrubbing them he thought that he might end up snapping the wood. They didn't have porcelain here.

"She's a real piece of work, isn't she?" said Michael, carefully keeping his voice neutral. Saito sighed, nodding his head.

"Yeah. I mean, I love her, and she said she loves me, but she sure as heck doesn't show it…"

There was silence for but a moment.

"Do you show that you love her too?" That made Saito pause.

"Huh? Of course I do! I've put my life on the line numerous times, and if it weren't for Tiffa, I would be dead! Yet she still gets angry at me, accusing me of looking at other girls!" Saito angrily glared at Michael, wondering why he would ask such a thing. Michael sighed.

"Saito, when was the last time you and Louise spent a day together? Took some time off for yourselves? Did something other than sleeping in the same room?"

Saito opened his mouth to protest, but froze as he realized that they haven't done anything. He lowered his head in shame. Michael shook his head. Did he not even realize that he himself said that he and Louise hadn't spent much time together lately?

"Saito, love is a give and take relationship. You give and take things to and from her, and vice versa. What do you give and take? The things you love. The things you hate. And same with her. Being in a relationship is about sharing who you are with another person, and having both parties accept each other, flaws and everything." Michael put down the dishes, eyeing Saito with a blank gaze.

"From what you've told me, all you've done is take. You took away the time you spent with Louise for other things, and though she was fine with it at first, it kept on building until she couldn't handle it. Do you remember how she exploded five days ago? How physically exhausted and malnourished she looked? She was even in her sleeping robes!" Saito flinched at Michael's rising harshness, shaking his head in denial.

"No, you're wrong," denied Saito, but Michael wouldn't let him. He straightened his spine, his expression changing to that of contempt.

"Do you want to know why Louise kept clamoring for you to come home early?! Well, think back to that day when she exploded; it was a cry for help! I spoke with Tabitha and Kirche afterward, and they told me that you two have been spending less and less time ever since you came back from the war. She's wanted to be with you, you idiot! And you denied her that right she had when you decided to do all that other shit that you found to be more important!"

"No! You're wrong, I love Louise, I—I love her…" Unable to stand any longer, Saito fell on his knees, broken sobs escaping from his lips, Michael ignored the tears.

"None of this is Louise's fault. It's all on you. You probably didn't deserve those beatings you got, no one should be treated like that, but until you clean up your act, nothing will change. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a gig to play."

-The Sound of Change-

Louise hid behind the corner of the building of The Charming Faeries Inn. It had taken her a while to come here, but she did so to make sure that she didn't catch up to Saito and blow her cover. She didn't see them at the entrance, so the only assumption was that she was already inside. Pulling her cloak closer to her, Louise steeled her resolve, entering the Inn. It was the same as when she left, except she was surprised to find the maids rearranging the tables.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Louise asked one of the customers. The man gave her a glance.

"Huh? Oh, they're setting up a stage for some music performance. Don't know why they're bothering, it's a waste of time. Music? In a place like this?" The man said with a scoff. His companion added on.

"I don't mind since they asked us nicely, but I'm still kind of ticked. We come here because we want to be entertained by these sexily clad girls. What do we need music for?"

So that's what it was about. Who would be playing music, though? Walking away from their conversation, Louise decided it would be best to wait and see. However, as she turned to face the counter, she froze as she saw Michael staring right at her.

-The Sound of Change-

Not wanting to deal with Saito, Michael moved to the other side of the counter. It was time to see what to play.

Playing his magic off as looking bored, Michael sighed as he leaned backward, enhancing his ears to tune the waves of voices, and block out everything else.

"_Music? In a place like this?_" said one of the townsfolk. His companion scoffed.

"_I don't mind since they asked us nicely, but I'm still kind of ticked. We come here because we want to be entertained by these sexily clad girls. What do we need music for?"_

Moving from one group to the next, Michael came down to the assumption that all of the men here were simply lonely. Many of them were people looking for love, covering their pain with these girls. Others missed their own wives.

Although he was surprised to find Louise blending in the crowd, a long cloak covering her entire, thin frame. She froze as he stared in her direction, but he played it off, pretending to not know she was there.

This was all he needed. They came here because they were alone? Well, Michael wouldn't mind playing a love song of a sort. He had several in mind, but which one? As he cycled through the songs in his mind, he came across a particular one that, ironically, fit well with Louise's situation. Maybe he can reach out to her with this.

As Scaaron and the girls finished setting the new arrangement and his stage, four square tables put together, Michael let the customers take their seats, before walking up to his makeshift stage, which had been set up in the corner, parallel to the bar. It was a bit strange to sit on a chair that rested on the tables, but he managed. If anything, he could just move the chair and sit on the table.

The maids continued to serve the drinks to the customers, but Michael did not miss their skeptical glances, although his foreign instrument definitely caught their attention.

"If I may have everyone's attention," called out Michael. The bar quieted down after a several moments, Michael receiving help from the girls. He gave them all an appreciative smile. Taking a deep breath, he thought of the history of music, how it developed, how it changed, before ultimately becoming what he came to love. He delivered a speech, not even knowing what he was saying and yet the words just came out of him. They felt right.

This was his passion. Music was his passion.

Michael smiled, gripping Eva. He searched the crowd for a few moments, before locking his eyes with Louise.

"Louise… This song is for you and Saito."

With flowing, melodious finger picking, Michael began to play.

-The Sound of Change-

You're an elf?

The look of fear in her eyes made Tiffa scared, but with a firm resolve, she remembered how she stood up to Beatrice, how Michael promised he would be with her every step of the way.

"_Michael helped me last time… its time that I help myself!"_

"Half elf. I mean you no harm, honest." Flinching backwards as Tiffa approached, Jessica dropped the dress in her hands, her eyes flickering back and forth between Tiffa and her ears. She was frozen on the spot. Taking Jessica's hands into hers, Tiffa led her to the closet, pulled out the dress, and into Jessica's hands. Jessica looked up and down dumbly at the dress, taking time to register her smile.

"Do Saito and Michael know you're half elf?" Jessica asked. Tiffa nodded, and Jessica sighed, before smiling.

"Well, if you're good enough for Saito, then I guess that means you can't be all bad like the stories say. Come on, let's put this dress on you and head downstairs, I think they're going to start soon." Helping her tie the knots, Tiffa and Jessica began to converse about how Tiffa met Saito, and vice versa. It was stiff at first, but soon the girls grew more and more comfortable with each other.

Finishing with putting her hat back on, Tiffa looked at herself, while Jessica gave Tiffa a thumbs up.

"A total sex bomb," giggled Jessica. Tiffa blushed, shying away.

"T-This is really embarrassing…" Before Tiffa could retreat, Jessica put an arm around her shoulder, giving her a sly grin.

"Don't worry, with this you'll no doubt be able to seduce that Michael guy. Do you like him? Or is Saito more to your taste?

"E-EH?! N-NO! Michael's just my familiar, that's all!" Jessica gave her a grin.

"No way! You're just like Louise and Saito! Louise has Saito totally whipped, but you're a real knock out, Tiffa! If you were to show those really nice breasts of yours, I've no doubt that he would take his pants off in an instant!"

"N-No, that's… I don't like him," mumbled Tiffa, but she stopped.

Did she like Michael? She didn't really know about romantically, but she did feel a kinship with him. It was easy to talk with someone who could understand the hardship of being half. Jessica, wiggling her eyebrows, began pushing Tiffa out the door.

"Come on, let's go downstairs now. The customers are going to love you."

As they moved out of the room, just before they could make their way downstairs, their gazes fell to the floor below. The entire floor had been rearranged, and Michael was sitting on a chair placed on a group of tables. Jessica grinned again.

"Looks like we were right on time," she said, but Tiffa didn't hear it. She leaned forward.

"If I may have everyone's attention," called out Michael. The bar quieted down after a several moments, Michael receiving help from the girls. He gave them all an appreciative smile. He was silent for a moment, before he took a deep breath.

"I would like to thank you all for allowing me to be here today. My name is Michael, I come from a foreign land far, far from here, in hopes of spreading the joy of my people's music." That caught Tiffa's interest, as well as the customers below. She could hear the whispers and murmuring of them all as they wondered how different his music could be. Tiffa already knew though, but she only heard him play the one song from his encounter with Beatrice. When they played together afterward, they used melodies of their own.

"Where I come from, music is not simply a pleasure, or sound. It is a way of sending a message with lyrics, a way of pouring out one's heart, a way of bringing together those who have loved and lost. Those who were suppressed. Those who are frustrated with life, and those who wish to see a change in the world. For many years, many of the people from my land developed all sorts of songs, but tonight, I wish to reach out to the hearts of those who are here."

"When you listen to this music, I want you to envision something. I want you to envision the one you love, or someone you cherish if you don't have a lover. The one that you're willing to die for, or the one you would spent your life fighting for. Think about them, remember them, and know, that even if sometimes they aren't beside you, they are only one song away."

Tiffa couldn't help but blush at the timing.

_The one that I love… _

Gripping Eva, Michael locked his eyes with a cloaked figure in the crowd.

"Louise… This song is for you and Saito."

At first she was surprised that Louise was here, but her attention shifted back to Michael's music.

With flowing, melodious finger picking, Michael began to play. The opening melody of his song was solemn, and low. As he began to sing the lyrics to his song, a sudden heaviness to her heart as she contemplated what he was saying.

_Michael… did you ever have someone that you loved?_

Love. It was a foreign concept to her, someone who had lived her life in isolation. She never had a companion other than her mother. Michael didn't really speak romantically about anyone in his world, but she did notice a glint in his eye when he mentioned his cousin, Shirley.

Yet, the way he continued to sing, even now, he sounded so sad, so alone… Did he lose someone that he loved before? How many? She didn't really know, but his voice made her want to go down and hold him. She couldn't even begin to imagine the horrors and hardships he had to go through as a demon hunter.

"_Michael…"_

He began, if she remembers what he told her right, was the chorus. His voice became louder, echoing with power as each lyric struck the heart of every listener. The girls below started to hiccup, and some of the men as well. Tiffa felt tears welling in her eyes. Jessica beside her started to cry as well, and Tiffa caught the faint whisper of a single word.

_Mother…_

Tiffa looked over to Jessica. Did Jessica lose her mother too?

As he continued to the end of the chorus and the extra back up music came in with his guitar play, Tiffa rushed down the stairs to see if Louise was alright. No one took notice of her, the music played entrancing them beyond everything else, everyone else. He began the second verse as she reached the bottom of the stairs. As Michael sang, she weaved through the crowd, making her way to Louise. As she did, she saw the faces of those who were listening. Each of them had tears in their eyes, some constantly wiping them away with their sleeves, others letting them fall freely as they stood with eyes of remembrance. Even the smiling Scaaron was subdued, solemn with his arms crossed as he watched from the back, a single line of a tear stain on the left side of his face.

The words of his speech earlier came to mind

_I want you to envision the one you love._

The chorus began once again, and Tiffa reached Louise. She was whispering Saito's name over and over, and Tiffa couldn't help but feel sorry for her. The last weeks have been so hard on her... Placing a hand on her shoulder, Louise jumped slightly, her hood falling off her face. Her eyes were red with tears, her lips trembling and her voice hiccupping. As she realized her hood fell, she hastily wiped the tears away. She looked at Tiffa.

"T-Tiffa? Is that you?" she asked. Tiffa nodded.

"Are you alright, Louise?" Tiffa asked, but before Louise could answer, the change in Michael's tone shifted them back to the song, and he sang what he called the interlude. His play became more intense, the music of his guitar, the violin and drums playing even louder. Louise turned back to Michael, and Tiffa decided now was probably not the time.

But now that she thought about it, where was Saito?

Her question was answered when a pair of hands wrapped themselves around Louise's waist. She stiffened slightly at his touch, but soon relaxed as he placed his head on her shoulder, sobbing apologies. Returning the gesture, Louise broke out of Saito's grip, turned around, and threw her arms around him, holding him tight. Saito did the same.

Tiffa smiled, letting the two have their moment. She turned back to Michael as he began the solo, and listened intently to what he said afterward, to what he was pouring out of his heart. Every one of the customers and staff were already openly sobbing at this point, no doubt remembering those whom they cherished.

_Who do I cherish? Who do I love?_

Michael started the chorus again. She contemplated what the words, no lyrics, meant. The music was touching, most definitely, but it didn't affect her like the others. She didn't have someone special in her life. She had her friends now though, so she decided she wouldn't be worried about it.

She didn't know if she loved Michael or not.

But she would find out… someday.

Tiffa stood at full attention, listening to the rest of the song that touched their hearts.

-The Sound of Change-

As Michael finished his song, he let out a slow exhale of breath. Eva's power lessened and he escaped the adrenaline high of his emotional outburst, remembering his auntie Sarah. What a rush…

The crow was quiet as he looked over them, although when he saw Tiffa in one of the maid uniforms, he got an instant hard on. What the hell?! When did she show up, and in that of all things?!

With great restraint, Michael prevented any emotion showing on his face. Luckily, he was saved as Scarron started to clap, and soon the entire Inn was clapping and cheering, giving positive comments. Michael smiled.

"_Are you happy, my master?"_

"_Not in the way you're thinking."_

"_Oh, don't be such a spoilsport. If you brought her to bed with us, I wouldn't mind sharing."_

"_That's enough. I can't walk around in these pants with a hard on, dammit."_

"_Shall I take care of it later?"_

"_I'm not going to dignify that with a response."_

"_Kettle, meet pot."_

Luckily, Michael was saved by Scaaron, of all people.

"T-T-T-T-TRES BIEN! That was wonderful music, Michael! The people of your land are amazing!" Scaaron shouted, returning to his usual self as he flitteded across the floor. Michael grinned as a crazy plan formed in his mind. He still would never be able to see Scaaron that way, but it wouldn't hurt to boost the man's ego. He was a good guy, judging from the solemn look he had during his first song. So what if he was different? Michael was half siren.

"Tips are appreciated! And you know what? That song was a bit on the down low, so why don't we play something a little more fun? Scaaron, this one's for you!"

Standing up to his feet, the crowd cheered as Michael flicked rapid notes. Triplet, pause. Triplet, pause. Triplet, pause. Triplet, enter the band. With a smile on his face, Michael began to sing.

"That… That… Dude looks like a lady!"

-The Sound of Change-

The Charming Faeries Inn was empty, the last of the customers having left the inn an hour ago. It was closing hours now, and the girls cleaned up and returned to their quarters, thanking Michael for his music, while Michael, Tiffa, Saito, Louise and Scaaron sat at a round table in the middle of the inn floor. Fresh food prepared by Jessica was served, and she too sat down to join them.

"Thank you so much for the hospitality. We really appreciate it," said Michael. As each of them started getting their own food, Scaaron shook his head.

"Non, non, non, the pleasure is all mine! I enjoyed all five songs you played, especially the second one dedicated to moi! I look forward to seeing you again! Will you be coming every day, or only on the day of void?" Scaaron asked. Taking a sip of soup, Michael contemplated the question.

"You can't bring Tiffa here if you go every day. She and I will have classes except on the day of void," added Louise, struggling to reach for a small loaf of bread on the other side of the table. Michael was about to shift it to her, but Saito reached for it himself. Louise blushed as Saito gave her a sheepish smile, handing her the food. She took it without complaint.

"Eh?! You're a student at Tristain Academy, Tiffa?!" Jessica cried out. Nodding sheepishly, Tiffa blushed once more.

"Y-Yes… I was allowed in recently, a few weeks ago in fact. Normally I wear the school uniform, but this dress was given to me by one of my friends, w-who thought I was g-going on a…" Tiffa trailed off. Michael leaned back and smiled as Scaaron and Jessica shifted their gaze ever so slowly towards him, their eyes gleaming and their lips wide in an impish grin.

"Ohh! Young love! How cute, you're just like Saito and Louise!" Scaaron exclaimed, clapping his hands. Louise spat out her food into Saito's face. As Saito let out a startled yelp and cleaned himself, Michael shrugged as Tiffa blushed, her gaze down on the floor.

"We are master and familiar. No romantic feelings," said Michael, waving it off. Tiffa nodded in agreement.

"_Not yet." _Eva whispered.

"_You shut up."_

"But really, the music of your land is amazing! That second one made daddy really happy," said Jessica. Scaaron nodded.

"I couldn't help but dance to it! The beat! The thrill! It was… Tres Bien!" Scaaron sighed, holding his hands together and shaking them left and right. "To think that there would be a song out there for me!"

"There's a song for everyone, I'm sure. Me playing Have a Drink on Me while the girls served the customers, Panama when all those other customers came in from the noise, and Beat it when those thugs came in and started driving everyone out is proof of that. By the way, you looked really great out there, Tiffa," said Michael, bringing the quietly embarrassed Tiffa into the conversation. She sank lower into her seat, her face nearly a tomato shade of red.

"All of them wanted me to serve them… A few of them even managed to touch… It was embarrassing…" Tiffa squeaked, earning a laugh and consolation from Jessica.

"Don't worry, don't worry! At least none of them managed to take off your hat! That would have caused a massive panic!"

Louise, Michael and Saito choked on their food. "_She knows?!_" they all thought at the same time. Scaaron blinked at his daughter's comment on Tiffa's hat.

"Hmm, now why is that, dear daughter?" Scaaron asked. Michael, Saito, and Louise all shook their heads, but Jessica didn't take heed. She looked over at Tiffa, and Tiffa nodded. She was ready.

"Don't worry guys, my daddy will be okay with it. She's half elf."

"Ohh, half elf?! Wai—Half elf?!" Scaaron cried out. The others hushed him, Michael looking up to the second floor to see if he could sense anyone who heard. Luckily, all the girls were tuckered out. He let out a breath. "We're good."

Scaaron didn't seem to hear him though. Tiffa watched as Scaaron zipped around the table to Tiffa's side, all the while crying out her name and knocking Michael clean out of the way and into the wall. He took her hands.

"Oh, you poor thing! A gentle and kind soul like you, being half elf?! Oh, I can only imagine the suffering you've gone through!"

"_That… was surprising." _Michael thought as he removed himself from the wall, slightly annoyed. He would have made a comment, but Scaaron's reaction to Tiffa's half elf status kept him in line. He picked up his tipped chair and moved back to the table.

"N-No, it's alright. I had Saito, Louise and Michael to support me. Now I have you and Jessica," Tiffa replied, giving him a smile. Scaaron let out another exaggerated cry before pulling Tiffa into a hug. She squeaked like a rubber duck as Michael moved in to protect his master.

"That's enough from you daddy!" Jessica cried out sternly, giving her dad a flying kick to the face. To Michael's surprise, it was super effective, not only making Scaaron release Tiffa from his grip, but sending him flying into the same spot Michael landed in the wall. Saito and Louise's mouth dropped, while I just sighed.

"Really, I should be surprised, but I'm not. This family is full of good people, I really mean that, but you guys are totally insane."

-The Sound of Change.

**WHAT A RUSH! Oh, I had way too much fun writing this one. This is definitely one of the best and most enjoyable chapters I feel I've done in the longest time.**

**Oh, by the way, I'm back! Sorry this took so long. A lot of problems came with this chapter. Originally I was going to use Until the End of Time by Foreigner, but I had the hardest time trying to adjust the reason of the crowd for that specific song. It's relatable, sure, but it was super specific I believe. After abandoning it, I was having a really hard time trying to decide what song to use, when I remembered one reviewer mention 3 Doors Down. It was perfect, and I finished this really fast, like 2 hours. I spent the rest of the day fixing it, perfecting the timing for the songs (it was a bit hard for the end) and coming up with more developments in regards to Tiffa, Saito, and Louise. Shout out to you, internet buddy!**

**I'm not gonna lie. Writing that outburst for Saito felt really good. Louise and Saito have the potential to be a good couple, but they have a lot to learn. Don't worry, this won't be the end of their problems, but you can expect Saito to be smarter now. Also, the banter I had Michael say in regards to Scaaron had me on the floor. Scaaron is such a fun character to write, it's a shame he didn't show up more in the anime. Also, I don't think Jessica and Scaaron ever met Tiffa, so that was a cool experience to write. By the end of the second segment, the one with them having dinner? That was just me having fun and wrapping things up. **

**Oh! And I found a new way to mention the song names without actually putting them in the fanfic, by putting them in the title! I know I did it with the previous chapters, but looking back at them, it sounds too direct for me. This way is a lot more subtle, and I like it.**

**Anyway, sorry for not being able to make segments on the latter songs! I'll have to come back and make those a 4.5 chapter later. Looking forward to it!**

**What did you think? Did you enjoy it? What was wrong with it? TELL ME!**

…**Please :D**

**Oh, and about the reuploading thing, I'm still working on that. Sorry!**

**See you guys next time! R&amp;R!**

**CxP**


	8. Canon Rock

The Sound of Change Chapter Jerry C: Canon Rock

**Hello everyone! Here is the latest chapter of The Sound of Change, but before you read I would like to clarify a few canon errors that I found and fixed in chapter 1.**

**1: Michael is Half Siren, Half Human. **

**2: Michael's father is no longer the demon, it is his mother. **

**3: Michael lived with his parents until he was ten. Before they fought to kill the demons that were after them, and would ultimately die themselves, they sealed his memories about his demonic heritage. Michael began living with Enzo, Sarah and Shirley until he was 20 and recovered them when he returned to their mansion as mentioned in chapter 1.**

**This was to clear up any confusing facts for those who have already read chapter 1, and do not wish to reread them. Sorry guys! **

**Now, on with the story!**

-The Sound of Change-

"That's it, Tabitha! You're a really fast learner!"

Michael and Tabitha sat under a tree in the Vestri court, enjoying the cool air of the moonlit night. Classes were over, but apparently Tabitha was a prodigy in magic, so she was exempted from classes and allowed to leave whenever she wanted. That really surprised Michael, so he decided to take advantage of the time and taught her the entire afternoon. He had gone over a crash course in basic music theory, the parts of a guitar, musical composition, and was currently helping her memorize scales, helping her hands get used to the strings. Tabitha did them slowly at first, her fingers unused to stretching at these no doubt awkward lengths, but she pressed on. Tabitha's familiar, Sylphid, clapped with excitement at her master's play.

"Good teacher," replied Tabitha. Michael shook his head.

"No, I'm not that good. I'm just parroting back the lessons I learned as a child," denied Michael. Tabitha stared blankly, and Eva hummed, her voice ringing in both their minds.

"_Master, I served your mother for a thousand years. Believe me when I say you have her talent, and your father's dedication. You are a very talented musician, more so that you realize. You should take more pride in your ability. What you know is your inheritance from them, just like I was." _Michael shrugged at Eva's praise.

"I understand what you're saying, but I just don't see it. I accept that I have their skills, and that they taught me well, but…"

"_Are you saying they wasted their time?"_ Eva gently chided Michael. She knew he was being humble, but she wanted him to profess more confidence. Michael shook his head.

"Now that's not fair…"

"Regardless, good teacher. Thank you," finished Tabitha. Her tone set the end of the conversation, and Michael nodded, before bringing the lesson back on track. Sylphid let out a few warbles of contentment, the dragon breathing through her mouth like a dog as Michael prepared what came next. "Anyway, you've done well with the different scales. Let's take a break, your hands still aren't calloused enough to handle extensive playing." Pulling out a picnic basket from the side prepared by Siesta, Michael stood up, placing plain, Galian blue, picnic cloth on the floor. He then began pulling out different meats, fruits and sandwiches placed inside for him, Sylphid and Tabitha. Michael caught the slight glint in Sylphid's eye, her pupils expanding widely. Michael threw a slab of meat in her direction. The dragon's head snapped at the meaty morsel, her tongue snaking out and snatching the food out of the air. Michael laughed as he watched her chew with a big smile on her face, wondering how a dragon's maw was capable of making a smile. Tabitha was much more subdued, eating her food with a silent, dignified grace. The girl was quite unlike any girl that Michael had ever met before. Though she had a strong resemblance to Alucard, who could literally out-silence death, Alucard did it because of his docile nature. Despite being half vampire, he was a kind, kind soul who would cherished every form of life.

But with Tabitha, he couldn't figure it out

"…Tabitha, do you mind if I ask you a personal question? Why are you so quiet all the time?"

Completely unaffected by his question, Tabitha pulled out her book, titled "The Hero of Ivaldi", and began munching on another sandwich. "Personal," she said. Michael nodded.

"Ah, I see. Well, we all have our secrets," replied Michael, sitting down to join her and eat. Tabitha nodded, before stopping mid bite. Michael eyed her curiously. Her body had gone still, her eyes locked on nothing as far as he could tell. It was as if she was staring into empty space. Sylphid took no notice of it though, waiting eagerly for the next meal that Michael would give. He tossed it in her direction without looking, keeping his eyes in Tabitha's general direction. Soon afterward, Tabitha placed her food down, looking at Michael straight in the eye. He returned the gesture. "What is it?" Michael asked. Tabitha opened her lips.

"What kind of demon are you?"

Michael blinked. He leaned back on his hands, looking up at the sky as he squinted in thought.

"Wait a second… I haven't told you yet? I swear I thought I told everybody… Let's see, Saito knows, Siesta knows, Tiffa, Louise, Kirche, Guiche, Montmorency, some of the Undine Knights, Principal Osmond and… I guess now you too. Huh, I still have a lot of people to tell." Turning his gaze back to the patiently waiting girl, Michael answered her question. "Anyway, I'm half siren, but it's pretty much a lost cause now," Michael continued, taking a bite out of his food. Tabitha's eyes went visibly wide this time, but not by a large margin. Michael tilted his head. "Surprised?" Tabitha shook her head.

"Why?" Tabitha asked. Michael grinned.

"Just one of the great thing about me." Tabitha stared blankly. "I'm just kidding. As a half demon, we have a split consciousness; our human minds, and demon minds. My Siren demonic side would influence me to manipulate the sounds of my voice and bend the will of others. It has very little influence over me these days, but when I was a kid, man! I had a hard time controlling my hormones. As soon as I saw a pretty girl, I would sing to attract her and then try to bring her to my bed. Luckily, I had…have? I have a human cousin that I grew up together with, and she kept me in check by beating me up. Good times," sighed Michael, reminiscing. Tabitha shook her head.

"Men." Michael grinned.

"As advertised. I'm much wiser and more self-disciplined now than I was then, though, so I think everything turned out well. What do you think? Aren't I a dashing gentleman?" Michael could literally and figuratively feel the groan that Tabitha exhaled. It just made him laugh all the harder. "I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding!"

As time went on and Tabitha completed her lesson for the day, the two cleaned up and rose from their places.

"Alright, next on the list is…" Michael started, but a terrified scream cut him off.

-The Sound of Change-

_Earlier_

Guiche and Montmorency had decided to go to the ballroom to acquire a nice meal and spend some time together. Though they had managed to get together before, since Guiche was Captain of the Undine Knights those moments were short and unsatisfying for both of them. Today was one of the rare days where Guiche finally had some time to himself, and he decided to spend it with Montmorency.

The ballroom was bustling with hushed conversation, the students sitting at various tables set up by the staff of the school. Though normally a dance space for parties, the ballroom was a wonderful spot that couples frequently visited. The windows and balconies gave a beautiful view of the surrounding plains, especially at night. Sitting upon the fourth floor of the main building, the ballroom was romantically lit up, the chandeliers and candles used to give off a twilight setting. As they took their seats, Guiche leaned back, contentedly listening to the beautiful orchestrated music playing in the background by the servants. Though he came from a militaristic family, Guiche's mother introduced him to the arts, and he came to appreciate what could be done with it. His acting lessons were where most of his dramatic speech came from. If he did not follow his father and brothers' example of devout patriotism for Tristain, he would have spent more time on the acting and music.

Speaking of which, the music that Michael played was rather interesting… Different, but interesting.

"Guiche? What's wrong? You haven't touched your cup," said Montmorency, breaking his thoughts. Guiche held back a cringe. Montmorency had brought wine bottles from her family estate, the finest of Galian make, but ever since she rigged his drink with a love potion some months ago, he had been hesitant to drink anything from her after witnessing the disastrous results done by Louise's hand, who happened to pass by with Saito. She looked parched at the time, and with a gentleman's heart he decided it wouldn't harm his reputation to share, even if it was Louise the zero.

Oh, how his reputation would have plunged, had he taken the drink that night… Ever since then, he hadn't been able to completely trust Montmorency. He tried to ignore the lingering doubt, thinking that spending more time with her would be a remedy, but it only served to increase his paranoia.

"M-My dear Montmorency, there is nothing to worry about! The food is just so exquisite, that it satisfied both my hunger and thirst at the same time!" Guiche replied, pointing towards their evening snack; a bowl of beef stew, with fresh toasted bread on the side. Montmorency frowned, but said nothing. Trying to find a reason to change the topic, Guiche sighed with relief as the clock struck nine, the loud ringing of the bells echoing in the hall. "A-Ah, is it nine already? I'm glad, I've been waiting to see the Alviss dolls dance for us! I'm sure that it will be a wonderful show, wouldn't you say my dear Montmorency?" Guiche turned his head with false eagerness as the two foot tall dolls emerged from the doors of the Ballroom staff hall, where the servants kept their supplies and storage. The entire student body went silent, smiles on their faces as adorably dressed dolls moved in two single file lines, the males on the left and the females on the right. There were fifty dolls in total, each of them dressed in formal attire. The music stopped when the dolls reached the center of the room, and in unison the dolls faced those that they walked beside. The male dolls bowed, offering their hands, and the females curtsied, taking them. The music began playing again, and the dolls began to dance. They moved with a simple choreography, stepping to a ¾ time signature. Guiche couldn't help but tap his foot to the beat. Still, he made sure to do it with subtlety.

Guiche's entire body froze as a long, thick moan echoed throughout the hall.

"W-What was that?!" One of the students shouted. Guiche's head whipped around, a fearful look on Montmorency's face. She was about to speak, but another moan cut her off, and her voice hitched in her throat.

"T-That sounded like… like a…"

Guiche stood witness as their fears were realized. A spectral figure emerged from the floor.

"G-G-G-GHOST!"

The students scrambled, but not Guiche – his training in the military was the only thing keeping him sane. Staying low, he rushed over to the screeching Montmorency's side, pulling her down and pushing the table over for cover. His hands stumbling as he hurriedly reached into his shirt pocket for his wand, and Guiche looked over the table. The ballroom was a mess. Chairs were overturned, trays and food scattered, musical instruments and their cases laid on the polished floor, and papers flew through the air as the students ran in panic. Guiche couldn't tell exactly, but the figure was definitely feminine. She was dressed like a ballerina, her uniform soaked red with blood that spilled from the slash across her neck. It was a stark contrast to her pale white skin. Her hair was a muddy brown, coming down from her head in messy waves. Large glass shards were stuck in the heels of her feet, propping them up like an unholy set of high heels, blood seeping as her feet touched the ground.

"W-W-We need to get out of here, Guiche," whispered Montmorency, who was crying now. Guiche nodded, unsettled by the display of the girl. He didn't understand why, but looking at the girl seemed to ring a bell in his mind, but he couldn't place exactly why he recognized her… Tearing his eyes away from the disturbing image, he pulled Montmorency along, trying to not look back at the horrible visage behind him. But as they were running, Montmorency tripped over a violin, breaking it in the process. The strings twanged noisily as the wood shattered and spread across the floor. Guiche bent down to her side.

"Montmorency, are you alright?!" Guiche shouted, but stopped as he felt the temperature in the room drop. His breath became visible as Guiche turned his head towards the ghost, who eyed Montmorency with a menacing jeer.

-The Sound of Change-

Michael and Tabitha burst through the doors, finding the ballroom a mess. As his eyes quickly scanned the area, they settled on a figure in the middle of the room.

"Son of a bitch. Just when my life start's to finally put itself together peacefully, this had to happen."

The ghost was crouched over one of the male students, though Michael couldn't tell exactly who, the supposed head of the fog seemingly kissing the boy's lips and covering his face. His body, deathly pale, twitched and thrashed as he screamed, his voice muffled from the contact with the figure, spectral arms pinning him down. His eyes were wide with fright as Michael felt the figure sucking out his life energy, draining the boy of life. Nearby Michael heard a voice of one of the female students screaming.

"No, Guiche! Please, someone save him!"

Wasting no more time, Michael moved Eva into playing position, and was ready to cast a spell when Tabitha's voice stopped him.

"G-G-G-Ghost," whispered Tabitha, holding her staff to her chest. The girl lost all her sudden bravado from earlier, her knees shaking violently as she began backing away, her eyes wide with fear. Michael grit his teeth.

"Now's not the time to be afraid, Tabitha! We have to save our friends!" With that, Michael let out a deep sound wave, the distortion from Eva shaking the foundation of the entire room. The ghost shrieked as Michael's attack made contact with the ghost, the spectral remnant letting go of Guiche. The voice sounded female, but Michael couldn't be sure. It turned towards him, giving him another terrifying screech.

"_Oh master, this is wonderful! We will be able to hunt again!" _Eva cried out joyously in his mind. Michael ignored her for now, but agreed with her sentiment. He smiled.

"Let's rock, baby."

Screaming like a banshee, the ghost began telekinetically lifting up the objects in the room, a soundless whirlwind spinning with the ghost girl at the center. Michael merely grinned as he felt the adrenaline surge through him, countering her storm with another sound blast. The waves were evenly matched, and although the situation didn't change, Michael was able to rush forward and grab the collar of the unconscious Guiche. As the ghost girl screeched again, Michael immediately moved, pulling Guiche to safety. Thanks to the marble floor, there was no resistance, allowing Michael to move at full speed despite the extra drag weight. With a quick spin, he sent Guiche over to Tabitha, who caught him with shaking hands. Montmorency rushed to their side, crouching down to see if Guiche was okay. Michael couldn't help but grit his teeth.

"Go! Get out of here!"

With a quick nod of her head, Montmorency took the lead, guiding Guiche and Tabitha out of the ballroom. Michael turned back to his target, ready for another fight. Giving another ghastly wail, the ghost took the offensive, throwing the floating objects around the room at Michael. He dodged swiftly and with ease, although the ghost gave Michael no opportunity to get close. It was a game of keep away, one that annoyed Michael to no end. Still, if he could find out what she wanted, why she manifested, he would be able to end this. But the question remained; how? As he dodged another attack, he took the time to get a better look at her features. It was bloody and gruesome, but what troubled Michael the most were the glass shards within the heels of her feet. That doesn't happen on purpose; someone had to have done this to her. Was she out for revenge?

"I suppose it doesn't matter now," Michael decided. The ghost had been and attacking others. If it had been a simple appearance, he would have left it alone, but now it was personal. He would put it out of its misery once and for all. Michael switched Eva to axe mode, and raced forward. The ghost dancer pirouetted into the air, sending a barrage of objects at Michael. Dodging swiftly, he got in close, swinging his weapon with full force.

"_W…y… ou… inter…fere…"_

Her voice caught him by surprise, making him miss as the ghost girl elegantly dodged by bending backwards, her head almost touching the floor as she supported herself with one leg, the other raised high in the air. He had to admire her skill; she was most likely a very good dancer when she was alive. Michael dodged again as she brought her foot down, trying to smash her heel on his head.

"What did you say?" Michael asked her, lacing his voice with his Siren power. The ghost stilled at his words, probably not expecting him to be able to speak to her. She tried to speak, but all that came out was a pained wail, the blood seeping from her throat and her feet covering the floor. Michael couldn't help but shake his head in sadness, feeling for the young dancer. Who would do something like this?

-The Sound of Change-

Guiche was in a trance, a vision flashing before his eyes.

He saw a little girl dancing, tutored by her father, if their closeness and resemblance was anything to go by. The man was dressed in commoner wear, his dainty yet beautiful wife sitting off to the side, watching with a smile on her face.

Then the scene changed.

The young girl was older now, more experienced, pulling off maneuvers that made him greatly respect her skill. This girl worked hard for her ability. However, it seemed that the parents were having a dispute. He couldn't hear anything, the silence deafening as he watched the girl stop her dance as her mother took her by the hand. The scene changed again.

The girl was a student at the academy now, dressed in a maid uniform. She made friends, had a decent lifestyle, and remained hardworking throughout her time at Tristain Academy. But every night, she would go to the ballroom as the hour struck twelve, practicing her talent in secret with the Alviss dolls. However, despite being able to continue her passion, she felt empty, knowing that she was unable to share her passion with another, unable to dance with another.

On one particular evening, she decided to practice earlier than usual, so that she could spend the rest of the night with her friends. But as she did, a nobleman who was visiting happened to pass by, watching the girl's elegant and graceful beauty, enchanted.

"_C-Count Mott?"_

It was definitely him, but he was years younger than the man he knew. He didn't have his thick, curly mustache, and the creases in his face from serving years as the personal royal family messenger had not yet appeared. His hair, which was slicked back now, was neatly combed to the side. The girl was shocked when the Count sought her immediately from Principal Osmond, accepting after some minor hesitance. A man of his station would surely be able to help her acquire the stages she wanted, _needed_ to dance on. She was enlisted into his service before long.

But that's when things became grim.

The girl quickly realized that Mott did not appreciate her for her talent. No, he saw the girl as a trophy for him to show off, using her elegant dancing to earn the favours of many a noble within the royal court. She was grief stricken, and after a year, she tried to leave him, tired of dancing only for the unappreciated entertainment of the wicked nobility.

Count Mott found out, and in return great anger, cast her into the dungeons and had glass shards shoved into her feet. For an entire week she was chained up and forced to stand, but she never gave up. Her dream of becoming a great dancer was bright in her mind.

Mott spat in her face and slit her throat.

-The Sound of Change-

With a scream, Guiche was pulled out of the void, his eyes jerking open and his entire body jumping. Sweat poured down his face, and his breathing was ragged. Guiche's entire body violently shook. Everything was blurry, the images of a moment ago engraved into his mind. He desperately tried to calm down, but could not. He looked up, and saw Montmorency, trying to talk to him, her voice faint. He could barely hear her voice.

"Guiche! Guiche! You're alright," wept Montmorency, falling into his arms. He held her tightly, relishing the warmth she gave his cold body. The images were still there, and he couldn't stop thinking about the girl who had touched her lips to his.

He had to help her.

Pulling himself to his feet, Guiche ignored the cries of his fiancée as he cast his gaze on the distant form of the girl who only wanted to fulfill her dream. He struggled to walk forward as Montmorency and Tabitha held him from behind.

"Guiche, no! You can't, it's too dangerous!" Montmorency shouted, but Guiche shook his head.

"No! I can't… I have to help… She's not a monster!"

As he reached the ballroom, he stumbled, forcing himself to his feet. He couldn't give up. He had to help her, he had to give her what she wanted. And he would rather be damned than continue to let her suffer.

-The Sound of Change-

Michael's thoughts were interrupted as the doors burst open again, revealing Guiche, who was struggling to walk forward as Montmorency and Tabitha held him from behind.

"Guiche, no! You can't, it's too dangerous!" Montmorency shouted, but Guiche shook his head.

"No! I can't… I have to help… She's not a monster!"

Michael's eyes widened with surprise as he examined the look of determination on his face. Pulling himself free, he fell to the floor, forcing himself to his feet, heaving with deep breaths.

"She wants to dance… That's why she's here! She wants to dance with someone!"

Though not surprised, Michael watched with great interest as the ghost girl stilled at Guiche's words, floating down to the floor with an elegant air. Michael took note of the blood that trailed behind her as she walked towards Guiche, her hips swinging with the movement of a professional model. They were clean swipes, flowing beautifully on the ballroom floor. Even the blood she dropped during their fight left a swirling pattern, no splatters whatsoever. Guiche stood tall as she stopped in front of him, a look of determination in his eye.

"G-Guiche," Montmorency cried out worriedly, but she stopped, surprised as the ghost girl curtseyed. Guiche bowed.

"Michael, may you please play us a song?"

Taken aback, Michael couldn't help but smile.

"No problem. I have the perfect song too, but be ready. It's really intense and long, but I can cut it down a bit if you want. Is that okay with you?" Guiche smiled, replying, "That will be quite alright. Play the entire thing; let's give her a chance to do what she loves as long as she can."

Bowing to his partner, Michael watched as Guiche took the girl by the hand without hesitation.

"May I have this dance, Isabella?" The ghost girl, Isabella, let out a cry of glee.

Not wanting to fail them, Michael played the song he chose, using his own guitar to play the notes of the Cello introduction. Eva's sound was subdued, mimicking the sound of the Cello but with a slight electronic whirl. The pair listened for a moment, getting a feel for the music as the soft violin accompaniments joined, a large smile on Isabella's face. She was glad with the choice of song. They began to dance, moving in a waltz.

Michael began playing the main guitar entrance, letting the music flow from his inner being as he focused with concentration, allowing the two to dance as they wished. He would need to focus on the music; he trusted Guiche to do his part. From the way he was able to move with her, Michael could tell that Guiche had some experience in dance. Michael rose the sound of his play in a crescendo, expertly twiddling his fingers on the triplet notes of the near ending introduction. As it came to an end, he let the final note whine for a few seconds, warning his dancers of the oncoming transition.

With a snap of their feet, Guiche and Isabella were on the move, jerking around the dance floor in beat with the intense chords. Guiche took large strides, but wanted to do his best to accommodate and make smaller steps. Still, Isabella's skill was clear when he noticed that she did not falter, able to keep up with his movements despite their difference in skill and size. Guiche lifted Isabella up in a pirouette, carrying her across the air with little difficulty. She was incredibly light, and flexible too. Her legs opened up all the way, her right leg forward and her left backward, gracefully and perfectly horizontal. Michael began the next guitar melody of the song, playing the singular notes with frightening accuracy.

Guiche adjusted his movements to the tone of the upbeat song, no longer jerking himself across the floor. Instead, he let his motions smooth as Isabella opened her legs like wings, keeping a firm grip on her hips. As she touched the floor, Guiche took Isabella by the hand, spinning her into his arms, and then outward at arms-length, their hands remaining linked. Isabella kicked out as she reached maximum distance, her flexibility unlike anything Guiche had ever seen before. Isabella gave Guiche a smile. Pulling him back into her arms, Guiche held on firmly as they began sliding sideways across the floor, Guiche wishing he had proper dance shoes. Noticing, Isabella changed the movement again, taking wide steps as they raised their arms, turned their heads sideways and began walking to the beat. Guiche and Isabella spun to change direction, and with a spark of inspiration, Guiche pulled Isabella in once more, placing a firm hand on her hip as he leaned forward, guiding Isabella as she bent backwards.

Michael's hands flew across the guitar as he began the ascending-descending scales that signalled the end of the melody section, moving onto the main melody that Canon was known for. As Michael played, Tabitha and Montmorency watched the entire spectacle in amazement. Tabitha has seen Michael play before, but this song was on an entirely other level. It was fast, it was intense, and it was extremely difficult. Michael's fingers were a near blur as he raced across the guitar neck, each note struck with perfection; there was no flaw in the sound or in the holding of the fret, not like her. Tabitha realized that she still had a lot to learn.

Montmorency, however, was less focused on the music and more on the dancing pair. Her mind wandered to Guiche, thinking about the look in his eye as he decided to help the ghost Isabella. She had never seen such a fire in his eyes before, and at that moment she knew he was serious. It made her feel a little jealous, that he would make such a large deal out of it, but he knew that he only wanted to do the right thing. Guiche was a shameless flirt, yes, but he was a good person who cared about the wellbeing of others, even if those others were only nobles.

_I didn't know you could dance like that, either…_

Michael began another rapidly ascending scale, striking the last note with a small pause, before sliding two octaves higher. Guiche and Isabella picked up the pace, Guiche allowing Isabella to spin away and solo a bit. With another pirouette, Isabella spun as her feet kicked across the floor, lifting her legs high above the ground. Upon landing she lifted her foot over her head with slowed, elegant spins before swinging her feet down as Michael played a descending scale. Isabella faced Guiche as he spun to her himself, taking her hips into his hand again. They lightly danced across the floor this time, no doubt because of the sweating Guiche, who was breathing a bit harder now. Guiche spun her a few more times as Michael played yet another scale, before entering a revised version of the earlier melody. They danced together again in a waltz, using the time of the beat to time their own spins and bends. Guiche did his best to keep up, but it was obvious that he was very tired, slowing down slightly and letting Isabella take most of the movement. She guided him without a problem, and Guiche let himself go, letting his jelly limbs follow the master at work, not even complaining once. As he finished it and the main melody began again, Isabella moved for another solo. Like a painter stroking his brush across the canvas, Isabella danced across the ballroom floor, creating a picture with her poses that stopped time itself with its magnificence. Feeling excited, Guiche moved in himself, ignoring his tiredness and wanting to this time take his own moment to solo. He began tap dancing, adding his own flare with spins and arm stretches of his own. He wanted to do kicks as well, but he feared not being able to do so with the pants he was wearing, so opted for low leg raises and knee raises. His feet were on point with the drum beats and cymbal crashes.

The song came to a slow, calm melody. Taking each other in their arms again, they slow danced, Guiche inhaling deeply to help catch his breath. Isabella leaned her head against Guiche's chest, a slightly chilly feeling spreading across the place she put her head. Guiche relished it, feeling the soothing cold against his sweating body. And as the beat began to rise again, Guiche let Isabella go for another solo, and Isabella's true skills came to light. She used a variety of dance moves that Guiche had never even seen his mother do before, never even thought possible, and she had been dancing since she was a child, much like himself. Triple air spins, spinning on one crouched leg with her other horizontal, and slides landing into splits. Each movement was perfectly executed, so much so that he thought calling them movements was an insult to Isabella.

As Michael began playing the main melody a semi tone higher, Guiche came to a realization as he watched Isabella dance. These were not simple kicks, jumps and twirls, no; this was art. An art that he could appreciate, an art that he felt very blessed to see, and at the same time, very sad to see disappear.

Isabella was going to disappear after this.

The realization hit his heart like a hammer, but he did not let his eyes wander from Isabella's form. She would want to be remembered No, even if she didn't, he would never forget her. He would never forget the feeling of dancing with her, the cold limbs around his, the graceful movements forever burned into his memory. He would not forget. He felt that is what she deserved, after all that she had been through. He wanted her skill to receive the justice that it deserved. It was only fair, after all. No one would be able to dance like her, no matter how hard they tried.

As Michael entered another melody after another rapid descending scale, Isabella felt the ending coming close. Her movements became faster, her kicks harder and her leg raises higher. Isabella smiled even wider as she realized her dream had finally come true, that someone was able to dance with her. She found people who shared her passion, and with that, she found peace. It was a feeling she had not felt in a very, very long time.

The song slowed. Michael took the time to see what was happening, letting Eva take the wheel with the music play, his fingers instruments of her will. He couldn't help but smile himself as he gazed at the infectious smiles on Isabella and Guiche's faces, feeling happy to help. Though he enjoyed playing music more rather than dancing, Michael felt sentiment towards Isabella's plight, and was glad to give this girl just one night of peace in her lonely eternity. How long she had been waiting, he couldn't even guess.

As the song came to an end, Michael watched as Isabella approached Guiche once more, a hint of sadness lining her features. She knew her time was over. Reaching out, she cupped the side of his face.

_Thank you_

And with a fading mist, Isabella departed from the realm of the living.

-The Sound of Change-

"Her name was Isabella, a commoner from the capital city. Her family served under one of the lord's there, before she was sent to be a servant here at the academy, to help her family earn money," started Guiche, explaining what he saw in his vision. Guiche, Montmorency, Michael and Tabitha were sitting at a cleaned table in the ballroom, although the rest of the area was still worse for wear. Guiche went over his vision in great detail, and everyone was surprised and shocked to hear about how she died.

"That's horrible," whispered Montmorency. Guiche nodded, taking her into his arms.

"I wonder how many other women have suffered the same fate…" Bowing his head grimly, Guiche clenched his fists, his knuckles white. Michael couldn't help but shake his head, disgusted as well.

"But why hasn't anyone done anything yet?" Exchanging glances, Tabitha answered his question.

"Nobility. Cover up," she said. Michael couldn't help but grit his teeth.

"Selfish, greedy humans like him are the reason the world is poisoned. If I ever catch him taking anyone else, I'm going to destroy his establishment, nobility or not." Gripping Eva to comfort himself somewhat, Michael blinked in surprise as he saw Guiche nod.

"I'm with you on that. I'll try to see if I can dig for any information, but until then, we'll just have to wait."

The table went silent again. It was heavy and uncomfortable, so Michael decided to try any lighten up the mood.

"Say, Guiche, I didn't know you were a dancer. Where did you learn?"

Lifting up his gaze in surprise, Guiche smiled sheepishly as Montmorency gave him a stern glance. "Yes, Guiche, please tell me, where did you learn how to dance in a way you've never danced with me?" The minor hostility was clear in Montmorency's tone, making Guiche laugh with a slight fear in his voice.

"W-Well, my dearest Montmorency, I've never danced like that because I haven't practiced in a while. When I was younger, my mother introduced me to the musical arts, and I've had a… secret passion for it ever since. I found it unfitting for someone of patriotic station as I, so I haven't really thought about it since I started schooling here." Michael couldn't help but grin as he leaned on the table.

"Nonsense! You have a natural talent for dancing, Guiche, you should refine it! Can you sing as well?" Montmorency and Tabitha turned their heads in great interest, Guiche leaning back in his chair as we all stared deeply into his eyes.

"Uh… Well, I suppose I can, but I-I'm not very…" he started, but Montmorency cut him off, standing up from her seat.

"Guiche! As your girlfriend, I order you to sing for me!" Guiche paled at the order.

"W-What?! O-Oh, My dear Montmorency, I would love to, b-but I've been out of practice, and I—" This time, Michael cut him off, standing up too.

"Oh I am so in on this! I know a bunch of songs I could teach him too! If you give me a few days, I could whip him into shape!" Guiche's head whipped back and forth as Michael and Montmorency began chuckling, a dark cloud of ominous intent above their heads. Well, to Guiche it seemed so.

"I want a beautiful, slow song, nothing too intense like today. A song that would move my heart and sweep me off my feet!" Sighing as she clasped her hands together, Michael went through the catalogue of songs in his mind.

"W-Wait a second! Don't I get a say in this?!" Guiche cried out, standing up as well. The grins that appeared on their faces and the glints in their eye make him whimper like a cornered rat. They began laughing together in perfect synch, and Guiche couldn't help but imagine the horrors that awaited him. He was going to die.

Shaking her head twice, Tabitha took out her book, turning back to the page she had bookmarked.

"Whipped."

AND DONE! Sorry this took a while. I was actually supposed to upload this on the 31st, but I had some problems with my internet. It's all good now though.

Honestly, I'm kind of not that happy with this chapter. I had another plan with this one, focusing on Guiche and Montmorency instead of Guiche as Isabella, but this is how the chapter turned out so I'm not really gonna complain. I wouldn't have been able to use Canon rock if I did focus on Guiche and Montmorency, and I was damned set on using it so whatever. This helped me set up future chapters and relationships, especially with Guiche and Michael! I have very big plans for them along with some other characters, and I'm really excited to put it all down!

What did you think? Was the story okay? Was there anything that bothered you about it? What did you think of my portrayal of Guiche and Montmorency? Tell me in a review! :D

~CxP


	9. Holiday

The Sound of Change Chapter Green Day: Holiday

**I**

**AM **

**BACK!**

**Well, not really. I've been working on the next chapter of The Sound of Change for a long time now, but I've been having a ridiculous amount problems trying to get the love triangle plot the way I want it, so much so that I got really frustrated with it and left it alone for a while. Lo and behold, months have passed and damn I realized that I needed to update. So I made this little snippet. Sorry if it isn't as long as usual chapters, but I really wanted to get this down, because quite frankly, I'm going to need the development if I want to achieve certain future events.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

-The Sound of Change-

"And… stop!"

Guiche inhaled deeply, gulping large amounts of air to replace what I had told him to exhale through our breathing exercises. Michael rubbed his own forehead free of sweat as he enjoyed the afternoon sun, smiling sheepishly as the girls (Tabitha, Kirche, Montmorency, and Siesta respectively) clapped their hands.

"That was much better," said Kirche. Tabitha nodded in agreement.

"Better clarity."

"Yeah, and you managed to hit a new record. That was twenty seven seconds by the way," added Montmorency. Siesta stepped forward and provided the young blonde with warm tea, and he gratefully accepted it, taking small sips to soothe his throat.

"Thank you. I wouldn't have been able to improve without your instruction, Sir Michael. It pains me to say it, but your land truly has developed a much more refined technique than here in Halkeginia. I am proud to have learned from you."

Puffing out his chest a bit at the praise, Michael scratched his nose sheepishly as the two males joined the girls at the dining table. A small moment of silence passed as they enjoyed the tea that Siesta provided, but not before Michael pulled out a sketch book, flipping through its pages while drinking. The others didn't question it, but Siesta took a quick peek.

"What are these, Michael? Drawings?" Siesta asked. Michael nodded, going over the images he made himself. Guiche, his artistic curiosity perked, decided to look as well.

"What could this be? Percussion instruments?"

"Ha-ha, not exactly, Guiche, but yeah you're not far off. It's called a Drum Kit where I come from. It's essentially what it the name implies; an entire kit providing percussion for a single person." Showing the drawings to the others, the girls peered with interest.

"Interesting… What are these pedals for? And why are those cymbals on top of each other like that?"

"This particular pedal is used to control this, what's called a hi-hat. See this stand? It's linked to the pedal below using a spring system, so that when you press down on the pedal, the cymbals clamp down together and make a tiny rink sort of sound effect, as opposed to the louder crash when you release the pedal. This pedal is for the bass drum, this is the snare drum, and this of course is the cymbal." Michael went on explaining the different parts of the drum, much to the girls' interest.

"Dexterous," said Tabitha, in the middle of one of Michael's explanations. He nodded.

"Yeah, it does take a bit of skill and practice, but trust me, this is a really fun instrument to play. You'd be surprised how many people with anger management can get their stress out with this instrument. But I don't have the forging technique to replicate my land's versions, so I'm wondering how to go about this…" Guiche's eyes lit up at that.

"Well, then, look no further Sir Michael! As an Earth Mage, I specialize in construction! I can help you assemble what you need!"

Michael became eerily still.

"U-Um, Michael? Are you alri-EEK!" Siesta tried to get Michael's attention, only to shriek and bounce away as his head turned robotically towards Guiche, a horrifying grin on his face. Suddenly, the entire group found themselves behind Tabitha, who had not even blinked.

"….You what?" said Michael, his white eyes focused on Guiche as he began to sweat.

"I—that is to say—mommy?"

Standing up from his seat, Michael flitted towards Guiche, pulling him away from his girlfriend's grasp. A desperate shriek pierced the air as Michael began dragging him away, loud, maniacal laughter slowly escaping from his lips, swinging from low to high with every new giggle. It was the most disturbing thing that they had ever heard.

"HISTORY! WE ARE GOING TO CHANGE THE FACE OF IT!"

-The Sound of Change-

-Four Days Later-

"LO AND BEHOLD! THE DRUM KIT!"

It brought a tear to Michael's eye as he simply stared at his masterpiece. With Guiche's help in magical construction, Michael's knowledge of the instruments, and Colbert's insight on magic, they were able to fully replicate the kit with only minor issues regarding the sound.

"It truly is amazing!" Colbert exclaimed, writing down more notes on scrolls of paper. He has been especially interested in the uses of the spring system, thinking of new ways to use it. Guiche wiped his head, panting from the exertion of magic.

"Phew, I don't think I've ever consumed that much willpower in a while… Still, it feels good to finally see the instrument first hand. It's a shame the girls aren't here to see it."

"Well, they did want their girl's night. Besides, it's nice just having the guys do their thing once in a while without the nagging."

"I take offense to that, master. I do not nag."

"Yeah right! But in any case, let's test this baby out. Guiche, hold Eva for me," Michael said, handing over his guitar nonchalantly. Guiche caught the instrument on instinct, though he did it as gently as he could, afraid to harm the beautiful instrument. Eva giggled in his mind at Guiche's touch, making the young blonde almost blush.

"So, what exactly is the purpose of this instrument, sir Michael?" Colbert asked, writing down more note.

"Well, where I come from, we have bands of people consisting of four to five, that make and sell their own style of music. But the number can vary. Anyway, each person falls into one of the instruments, plus a singer. There's the lead guitarist, a secondary guitarist, a bass player, and the percussionist."

"I see, I see! And what does the percussionist do?"

"It's quite simple really. They're the one who keeps the band on the beat." Playing a few test notes, Michael hit the snare, bass, then hi-hat. Awed, Colbert adjusted his glasses.

"Do you think you could show me?" Michael blinked for a moment, wondering if he could. He looked over at Guiche, who was still holding Eva, and an idea sprouted in his mind. A light grin stretched across his lips.

"I think so. Guiche!" Michael stood up from his stool, walking towards the blonde. Guiche stood at attention, ready to hand back Eva, but curiously watched as Michael wrapped the shoulder strap around him, adjusting it to his height.

"Um, sir Michael?" Guiche asked, wondering what was happening. The grin on Michael's face gave him a bad feeling. Michael ignored him, and Guiche suddenly felt a chill run up his spine, his hands automatically moving up onto the neck and body of the guitar.

"Don't worry, Guiche, it's just me. I'll be controlling your body for the song. You just focus on singing," said Eva. "Master, what song?"

"S-Singing?!" Guiche squeaked. Michael nodded.

"Holiday please, Eva." She let out a sound of approval, and suddenly, Guiche hands started moving on their own, smashing the opening chords with great accuracy.

"W-W-W-Wha?! What's happening?!" Guiche cried out. Michael began laughing, bobbing his head to the music.

"Don't worry about it, let's rock!" Michael cheered, joining in with the drums on perfect timing. Guiche's voice followed with the opening vocals, and Colbert found himself reeling slightly from the sound. It was rather loud, but not altogether unpleasant. The pair played the opening intro, and Guiche began singing, a look of shock on his face as he realized that the lyrics were appearing in his mind from seemingly nowhere. He was a bit stunned, and nearly frightened. Still, the calm look on Colbert and the cheerful smile on Michael as he shouted the backup vocals made him more confident.

"Hear the dogs howling out of key, to a hymn called faith and misery!" Guiche began finding his groove with the song, to the point where he too began to fall in step with the beat, bobbing his head as a grin crept across his lips. This was like playing?

It was amazing! Exhilarating!

They began the chorus, Michael singing the high backup and Guiche the main melody. Michael was slamming his drum sticks on the newly made instrument, while Guiche, feeling more aware of his body, began to move his feet. This was so much fun! He wanted this to last forever!

On the other side of the campus, the girls were having their hang out.

"Say. Do any of you hear that?" Montmorency asked.

Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, Montmorecy, Tiffa and Siesta were together in the Vestry court. The other girls, their interest piqued, strained their ears to listen, although it was not that difficult to hear the music. The boys were practically screaming. Kirche and Tabitha didn't seem to pay too much mind to it, but Montmorency was furious.

"How dare Guiche sing without me there to hear it?! I'll have a stern talking with him after this!"

"Oh come on, Momo. Let's the boys have their fun! It can't be healthy for you two to be together all the time you know!" Kirche tossed in her two cents as Montmorenxy stood up. She frowned, unable to deny the logic, but still! She wanted to hear Guiche sing before anyone else! He had a rather captivating tenor voice.

Louise, noticing Tabitha's face was hidden behind her book rather than just it resting on the table like usual, grew suspicious.

"Tabitha... You're listening to them, aren't you?" Uncharacteristically peeking shyly over her book, Tabitha nodded, a light blush on her face.

"Wind spell." Tiffa and Siesta's eyes widened.

"I want to listen too!" They, along with Montmorency said at the same time. They looked over at each other for a moment, before back to Tabitha. She nodded, and with a wave of her staff, the boys' music became clear in their ears.

The boys had just finished the chorus, and began the solo. By this time they were too engrossed in their playing to notice anything else. Guiche's thoughts had synchronized with Eva's movements, and despite her being in control on his movements, he felt like he was moving himself. Michael was having a great time as well, so glad that his first attempt at making a drum kit had been successful. Of course, he hadn't been on his own, and was thankful he knew Colbert and Guiche. Without them, he wouldn't have made it this far.

Magic is awesome!

The boys had finished their solo, taking a light breather as the Bass solo played itself, thanks to Eva's magic. Deciding to give Guiche more time to rest, Michael decided to voice out the radio segment.

"The representative from California has the floor!" Guiche jumped back in as Michael returned to the drums. Deciding to have a little more fun, Michael decided to sing in unison with Guiche, but did not forget the back ups as they came. Guiche didn't mind, and in fact, they exchanged glances as they sang, smiles on their faces despite the rather harsh language. But what was an Eiffel Tower? Some sort of monument from Michael's world? He would have to ask. Colbert stood to the side awkwardly as he contemplated just exactly what this song was about. It was a rather... peculiar song, so say the least, none like he had heard him play before when he challenged Beatrice. Still, they seemed to be enjoying themselves, so he let it play out, hoping that no one else was listening. He doubted it though.

The boys returned to the chorus, singing their hearts out. Michael decided then and there, that he and Guiche would become a band together. He wasn't sure if it would go well as he didn't have a Bass, but finding other members to join and play the instruments was not a big problem. Guiche was a talented singer, and with Michael's knowledge, whoever would join them would be under his tutelage. He was confident he could craft something great.

With that in mind, Michael slammed his sticks harder on the drums, thinking forward to the future of his band. And he already had the perfect name.

_The Sound of Change... I like it._


End file.
